Sammy and the Clowns
by maxandkiz
Summary: Sammy's staying with Bobby when he has his first experience with clowns. And its not a good one. Written for Hotshow who wanted a back story on how/why Sam is afraid of clowns.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

AN- This is for Hotshow who wanted a back story on how/why Sammy is afraid of clowns. Hope this fits the bill.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Joshua walked up to his door eyeing the cardboard box that was sitting by the door. Scanning the surrounding area and finding no one he carefully approached the object. He reached around and grabbed his hunting knife from behind his back and cut the tape on the top of the box. Bending the flaps he noticed an envelope marked "Time to pay up!" on top of a wrapped package. Recognizing his friend's untidy scrawl he picked up the envelope, ripped it open, and silently read the short note. Disbelief mixed with anger clouded his face as he reread the note hoping he'd read it wrong. "Shit! That low-down mangy dog!" he hollered. Unlocking the door he snatched up the box and stomped into the house cursing under his breath.

"Bobby and his crappy bets." Joshua grumbled as he placed the cardboard box on the bathroom floor. "I can't believe I fell for his line of bull. He does it to me every time."

Opening the box Joshua pulled out the picture on top and taped it to the wall by the mirror. "That's just wrong" he mumbled as he continued to snatch items out of the box and place them on the counter by the sink. "No self-respecting man wears make-up." Joshua snatched the last article out of the box and groaned as he glared at the brightly colored suit. "Man, it looks like Walt Disney threw up." Throwing the suit over the shower rod he turned back to the mirror. "Joshua, you're an idiot!" he told himself as he reached for the face cream and started applying it. "I am so paying him back for this!" he ground out.

Sammy sat happily playing in the dirt with his bucket and shovel occasionally glancing over to make sure his Uncle Bobby was still there. Sammy dumped shovel after shovel of dirt into his bucket until sand was spilling over the edges. Dropping the shovel he attempted to pick the bucket up but it wouldn't budge. Getting a tight grip on the bucket's handle he tried again and again but he couldn't move it an inch. Frowning he decided he on a different approach. Standing up Sammy took a moment to brush the sand off his overalls before grabbing the handle of the bucket once again. Sticking out his tongue he pulled with all his might but it was no use. The bucket was just too heavy for him. Frustrated he kicked the bucket knocking it over. Grabbing his shovel he bent over and shoveled half of the dirt back out. Then he stood the bucket back up. Sammy spit into his hands and rubbed them together just like he had seen Dean do the day before. He then grabbed the handle and pulled grinning from ear to ear when he easily lifted the pail of sand. Carefully carrying his prize he walked over to where his Uncle Bobby was working on an old car. "Unca Bobby! Unca Bobby! Watch!" he shouted before dumping the dirt over his head.

Bobby had just finished replacing the air filter in the old Ford when he heard Sammy's yell. He glanced up in time to see Sammy pouring a bucket of dirt over his own head. _"Crap, I knew he was too quiet!"_ Bobby thought as he ran over to the youngest Winchester. Kneeling down in front of the little boy he was surprised to find Sammy smiling up at him.

"Look! I the sand man!" Sammy squealed as he shook his head throwing the sand everywhere.

"Stop, Sammy!" Bobby ordered grabbing the little boy's chin. Seeing the child still he lowered his voice and gently said, "I need you to close your eyes for a minute, sport so I can brush the dirt out of your hair. Okay?"

"No sand man?" Sammy whispered as his lower lip trembled.

Not wanting a crying three year old on his hands Bobby thought quickly. "Sorry Sammy. See, we're going to town to eat at McDonald's and they don't let sand men play on their playground." He explained. "But if you want to be a sand man. . ."

"No!" Sammy hollered as quickly started to brush the dirt off his clothes.

Smiling Bobby helped Sammy get as much dirt off as they could before leading the youngster to the house for a bath. As they neared the back door Bobby reached down and picked Sammy up carrying him into the house and directly to the downstairs bathroom. After turning on the faucet and checking the temperature of the water, Bobby looked down at the dirt covered boy. "I'm going upstairs to get you some more clothes. I want you to get out of those clothes. But don't get in the tub until I get back." He told Sammy. "Understand?"

"Okay, Unca Bobby." Sammy said.

Not wanting to leave the small boy alone for too long Bobby dashed up the stairs to the boys' room and pulled open the dresser. He pulled out another shirt and jeans before catching himself. Remembering Sammy's refusal to wear anything but overalls Bobby quickly exchanged the jeans for the coveted overalls and headed back downstairs. Walking into the bathroom he was surprised to find Sammy still fully dressed.

"Sammy, didn't I tell you to get those dirty clothes off?" Bobby sternly asked.

Sammy stared down at his feet and mumbled something.

Crouching down Bobby calmly questioned, "What was that, Sammy?"

Tilting his head up to look at Bobby Sammy quietly spoke. "I can't do the straps."

Laughing Bobby said, "That's okay, kiddo. I've got them." He reached over and unfastened the straps. Minutes later Sammy was in the tub splashing and giggling as he played with his toy boats.

Joshua leaned in as he carefully drew the lines around his mouth and eyes. Sure he was always goofing around making his friends laugh at his antics. And he was a fairly decent magician and juggler when he put his mind to it. But a clown and at a children's hospital no less! He'd never been any good with kids and Bobby knew that. Heck, as big as he was, kids usually freaked just looking at him. The only exceptions had been Dean and Sammy Winchester. Those two boys had latched onto him from the get go and had quickly wormed their way into his heart. Still he had a hard time handling them and that was just two children. How was he going to deal with a room full of kids? Sighing he started on the line around his right eye. As he was finishing the last line someone knocked on his front door making his hand jerk and mess up his work. Growling he slammed down the pencil and stormed to the front door. Yanking the door open he shouted, "This better be important!"

The salesman took a cautious step backwards at Joshua's booming voice. Screwing up his courage the man cleared his throat and began his spiel, "Good morning sir. I'd like to tell you about our new product. . ." the rest of his speech was cut off as the door was slammed in his face. Thankful that the only thing the big man had slammed was the door, the salesman made his way off the porch. "Stupid clowns" he muttered as he walked to his car.

Bobby sat and watched Sammy run and play on the small playground. He was glad he'd given the youngster time to play before they ate. The last thing he needed was Sammy throwing up from eating too fast. Looking at his watch he decided to give the little boy a few more minutes. Hearing his name he gazed back up to see Sammy standing at the top of the tower in front of the big slide. "What's a matter, Sammy?" he called.

Sammy raced around the playground climbing and crawling through tunnels and having a great time. Making it to the top he saw the best part of the playground: the slide. Running over he sat down on the slide and stopped. Usually daddy or Dean was at the bottom to catch him. But daddy was gone on a trip, and Dean was in school. So Sammy turned to the next best thing. Standing up he hollered, "Unca Bobby!" He waited for his uncle to look up. He smiled down and yelled, "I slide. Catch me!" He watched Bobby walk around the equipment and stand at the bottom of slide. Sitting back down Sammy pushed off with his hands and quickly slid down the slide and into Bobby's arms.

"Alright, Sammy. Lunchtime" Bobby announced as he set the boy on the ground. Heading off the pout he knew was coming he added, "A deal's a deal, sport. I let you play; now we have to eat. Then we're going to see Joshua for awhile."

Sammy was all set to give his uncle the puppy dog eyes when he heard Joshua's name. His frown morphed into a smile as he walked into the restaurant to eat. He loved going to Joshua's house. There were all sorts of things to see at his house and sometimes Josh would do magic tricks for Sam and Dean. He trotted into the restaurant beside his uncle. He couldn't wait to see his friend.

Joshua kicked the foot of the bed in frustration as someone knocked on his door for the fifth time that morning. "What did you do Bobby? Call every salesman in the county and tell them to come see me this morning." He growled out ignoring the repeated knocking. Picking up the bright orange wig he relaxed when the knocking ceased. "I swear if one more person comes to that door, they'll get a scare they won't soon forget." He grumbled as he placed the wig on his head. He couldn't wait for this day to be over.

Bobby pulled into Joshua's driveway and parked away from the house. He knew his friend was probably not in the best mood after getting Bobby's package, but he couldn't resist coming to see Josh's new look for himself. And besides he needed to get a few pictures to share with friends. Lots of pictures. Looking down at the excited child next to him Bobby felt a tad guilty about bringing Sammy here knowing that Joshua was most likely in a bad mood. But then again he knew his old friend loved the kid and would reign in his temper at the situation for Sammy's sake. At least Bobby hoped he would. Opening his door and climbing out he turned and picked up Sammy giving the boy instructions as he lowered him to the ground. "Okay, Sammy remember what I told you. Don't touch anything and stay where I can see you. Got it, squirt?"

"Okay, Unca Bobby. I be good." Sammy replied tugging on his ball cap before sticking his hands in his pockets.

Smirking Bobby turned his attention back to the truck searching for his camera. This was definitely a Kodak moment. Leaning over he popped the glove compartment open and began shuffling the contents around. He didn't notice Sammy running up to the house and banging on the door. Finally finding the camera under the seat Bobby looked to the house and froze shocked at the scene playing out in front of him.

Joshua had just finished stuffing the last of his magic supplies into a bag when a loud knocking sounded again. "Oh, that is it!" he growled. Grabbing his shotgun he stomped over to the door determined to take care of the problem once and for all. Stopping at the door he shouted, "Whatever the hell you're selling, I ain't interested. Now get your butt outta here before I fill you full of buckshot!" Throwing open the door he swung his gun up and aimed it at . . . thin air? Glancing down Joshua saw a wide-eyed Sammy staring fearfully at him. _"Oh shit!"_ Josh thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

AN- This is for Hotshow who wanted a back story on how/why Sammy is afraid of clowns. Hope this fits the bill.

Previously on Supernatural- Glancing down Joshua saw a wide-eyed Sammy staring fearfully at him. _"Oh shit!"_ Josh thought.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sammy stood and stared up at the horrible monster in the doorway for a second before screaming and turning to run. He had to get to the safety of Uncle Bobby's truck. He leaped down the stairs attempting to get away the monster. Just as he reached the bottom step he felt himself being lifted up from behind. Sammy immediately began kicking and punching trying to break free. In between his own screams Sammy could hear the monster saying something to him. Listening closely he was able to make out the words "Sammy" and "hurt you". Those last two words frightened Sam even more and he kicked and punched with every thing he had. But the monster wasn't letting him go. Frantic to get away Sammy did the only other thing he could: the thing he'd promised his daddy he'd never do again. Sammy bit down on the monster's arm as hard as he could. He felt himself falling a moment before hitting the ground. Jumping up he ran away as fast as his little legs could go hollering for his uncle the whole time.

Joshua's heart broke when he saw the frightened eyes of the youngest Winchester looking up at him. Seeing the boy turn and run Josh dropped the shotgun and raced after him. He had to make things right. Easily catching up with the small child he reached down and picked Sam up. Joshua held the boy through all the hitting and kicking whispering to him in a soothing voice. "Its okay, Sammy. It's me, Josh. I'm not going to hurt you." He repeated the words over and over hoping that Sam would hear him and calm down. A moment later Josh felt a surge of pain in his left arm causing him to drop his precious bundle. Josh cradled his arm as he watched the littlest Winchester race to Bobby and throw himself into the man's arms.

Bobby stood stunned as the scene played out in front of him. Sammy's cry for him broke through his daze and sent him into action. Dropping the camera he dashed toward the porch where John's youngest and Josh were fighting it out. Bobby was halfway to the two when Sammy suddenly fell to the ground and started running his way. Crouching down and opening his arms Bobby hugged the little boy close rubbing his back to calm the terrified child down. After several minutes Bobby felt Sammy begin to relax and the crying started tapering off. Seeing Josh headed his way Bobby carefully shook his head letting the other man know to back off. Bobby then picked Sam up and walked back to the truck rubbing his back all the way. Opening the door he attempted to place Sam in the truck only to find that the little boy had attached himself to Bobby and wasn't about to let go. After a few halfhearted attempts to extricate himself Bobby finally gave up and climbed in with Sammy in his lap. Waving at Joshua Bobby backed out of the driveway and headed home kicking himself for exposing Sammy to Joshua's wrath.

Joshua felt horrible. He couldn't believe what he'd just done! How could he have scared Sammy like that? Sammy was the sweetest kid he knew. He didn't deserve to be scared like that. Now he was probably scarred for life all because Josh was mad at someone else. Joshua knew in his heart that he hadn't meant to scare Sammy but his mind kept replaying Sammy's frightened face. He didn't know how he was going to be able to make this one right or even if John would let him try. Glancing down at his watch he decided to give Bobby time to deal with the upset little boy before calling to see if he could have a chance to fix things. Walking into the house he quickly cleaned and bandaged the bite. Picking up his case he trudged back out the door and to his truck. While he couldn't do anything to help Sammy right now, there were several children at a hospital waiting for him to come cheer them up and that's just what he intended to do.

Bobby climbed out of his truck with a sniffling Sammy still firmly attached. Smiling down at the boy Bobby walked up the steps of the porch and into the house. He settled them both on the couch and tipped Sammy's chin up to look him in the eyes. "You okay, kiddo?" he asked.

Sad brown eyes stared up at Bobby. "Monster scare me, Unca Bobby!" Sammy whispered.

"I know, Sammy. I'm sorry that clown scared you, buddy." Bobby soothed. "But the clown's gone now. Okay?"

Sammy thought for a minute before slowly shaking his head. "Clown got Uncle Josh." Sammy said adding, "Clown gonna get me, too?"

"No Sammy the clown didn't get Josh and it won't get you. The dogs will keep the clowns away. You've got nothing to worry about, squirt." Bobby told him. Looking down Bobby sighed as he noticed the wet spot on Sam's overalls. "Looks like someone needs another bath. C'mon Sammy. Let's get you cleaned up so we can go get your brother." Bobby stood and led the youngest Winchester back to the bathroom hoping that there was another pair of overalls in the dresser. He didn't think he could handle another breakdown.

After a quick and surprisingly quiet bath, Bobby loaded a still clingy Sammy into the truck and headed for the school to pick up Dean. There was still about an hour of school left but Bobby didn't care. He needed Dean's help dealing with Sammy. The youngster was still freaked out about the incident with clown and Bobby didn't know how to reassure the little boy. Bobby looked in the rearview mirror to check on Wolf his German Shepard puppy who was lying in the bed of the truck gnawing on an old bone. Sammy had insisted on taking one of the dogs so the clown couldn't get them. It had taken some fast talking to get Sam to allow the dog to ride in the back instead of inside the cab with them. _"Great idea, Singer"_ Bobby thought as he pulled into the school parking lot. _"Hope Dean can straighten this mess out before we have to go get groceries." _Climbing out of the truck with Sammy in tow Bobby started to the building only to be stopped by a tug on his hand. Gazing down he found himself face to face with the dreaded puppy dog eyes. Running a hand across his face Bobby let out a breath and asked, "What's a matter, Sammy?"

Sammy scanned the parking lot and the area around the school as he got out of the car with his uncle. He relaxed seeing no clowns prowling around waiting for him. Feeling himself being tugged away from the safety of the truck Sammy dug his feet in and refused to move. He tugged on his Uncle Bobby's hand to get his attention. Hearing his uncle's question Sammy quickly piped up. "Get Wolf. He keeps the clowns away."

"Sorry Sammy. Wolf can't come with us. They don't let dogs in the school." Bobby explained hoping that would be the end of it.

Sammy's bottom lip started to tremble at Bobby's explanation. "No dogs. But the clown can get Dean!" Sammy cried out as he burst into tears again.

"_That went well. Why can't anything ever be simple with the Winchesters?" _Bobby thought as he scooped up the littlest Winchester and marched to the school trying to comfort Sam as he walked.

Dean raced up the hallway to the office where his apparently upset brother was. He'd been shocked when he had heard Sammy squalling over the intercom. It sounded like someone was killing the kid! He needed to get to his little brother quickly and find out what was wrong. Rounding the corner he snatched the doorknob pulling the door open. He found himself with a handful of Sammy before he could get a word out. Dean immediately began assessing his brother for the injury that was making his brother cry. Finding no broken bones or missing limbs he turned to the person who had the answers he needed: Bobby. "What's going on, Uncle Bobby? What happened to Sammy?" he asked as his uncle escorted the two boys out of the school and to the truck.

"Not now Dean. Let's just get in the truck and go home. I'll tell you everything then." Bobby told him as he held the door for Dean and Sammy. "Think you can calm him down while I drive?"

"Sure" Dean replied as he continued to stroke his brother's hair. He spent the remainder of the drive whispering reassurances to Sammy slowly calming the little boy down.

Back at the house Dean carried Sammy inside while Bobby got the dog out of the truck bed and took a breather to settle his nerves. Dean set his brother on the couch and sat down beside him. "You wanna watch TV?" Dean asked his now quiet little brother. "It's almost time for Thundercats." Seeing the small shake of Sammy's head Dean reached over and snatched the remote off the coffee table. Turning on the TV he flipped through the channels until he came to right station for the show. Sitting back against the couch he studied his brother trying to figure out what was going on. Shrugging Dean decided to wait for Bobby to fill him in and turned to the TV just as a commercial ended and the kids show host came on announcing the return of the Bozo show. _"Alright, the prize part!" _Dean thought when he saw Bozo the clown and a girl standing in front of the audience. Sammy's sudden scream had Dean jumping off the couch and searching the room for the monster that had scared his brother.

Bobby walked through his front door to find Dean standing protectively in front of Sammy who was screaming bloody murder. Following the younger Winchester's eyes Bobby caught sight of what was upsetting the boy. He rushed over to the TV and flicked it off. "I think Sammy's had enough TV for awhile. Why don't you find him a coloring book, Dean? Then you and I can talk." Bobby suggested. Bobby watched as Dean gathered the art supplies and returned to his brother. He somehow managed to stop Sammy's tears and even get a small smile out of him.

Seeing his little brother smile made Dean feel a little better. Opening the coloring book he set it on the table next to the crayons. "Hey Sammy, Uncle Bobby and I are going in the kitchen while you color okay?" Dean questioned. At the shake of Sammy's head Dean sighed and tried again. "C'mon Sammy! It'll just be for a minute and I'll just be in the other room."

"Wolf come in? Pease?" Sammy pleaded.

Before Dean could respond Bobby opened the door and hollered for the pup who bounded through the door and lay down beside Sammy. More confused than ever Dean stared at Bobby for a second and then turned back to Sammy holding out the coloring book. "Here Sammy. Why don't you color this page? It has a lion, your favorite animal on it. And that guy is the lion tamer. He makes the lion do all kinds of tricks." Dean pointed out. Seeing his brother begin to color Dean added. "You and Wolf stay here and color while Bobby and I talk, okay squirt?"

"Okay, Dean" Sammy whispered placing one hand on Wolf's head. Sammy watched as his uncle and brother walked into the other room. He sat petting Wolf and trying to color Dean's picture. He was just starting to enjoy coloring when he heard Dean shout, "HE DID WHAT!" Thinking his big brother was mad at him Sammy searched the room for a place to hide that was close to Wolf. Spotting his blanket on the arm of the couch Sammy grabbed it and quickly threw it over his head. _"Dean can't find me here." _He thought as he drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

Previously on Supernatural- Spotting his blanket on the arm of the couch Sammy grabbed it and quickly threw it over his head. _"Dean can't find me here." _He thought as he drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

SNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hey Sammy, you want me to help color the picture?" Dean hollered as he walked back into the living room. Seeing the coloring book abandoned Dean glanced around the room smiling when he caught sight of a Sammy-sized lump under an old blanket. "Playing hide and seek, huh? Okay, ready or not here I come!" Walking over to the coffee table he began his search announcing each location he tried. After several minutes he headed toward Sammy's hiding place calling out "Hmm, Sammy's really disappeared. I can't find him anywhere. Guess I'll just sit on this old blue blanket and wait for him to come back." As Dean spoke the last words he grabbed the blanket and pulled it off his now squealing little brother. Tackling Sammy Dean began to tickle him. Soon the room was filled with the sound of the two boys' laughter as Sammy attempted to get away from his big brother and his tickling hands.

Spotting Bobby standing in the doorway Sammy quickly called out. "Help, Unca Bobby! Tickle monster getting me!" he got out between giggles.

"We'll see about that!" Bobby yelled as he joined in the fray. Bobby quickly subdued Dean with a tickle attack of his own only to be blindsided when Sammy decided to come to Dean's rescue. "Alright, this means war!" he shouted. Bobby let go of Dean long enough to get Sammy off his back and flip him over to land next to Dean. A few minutes later Bobby had both boys squirming and laughing as they tried to escape. The phone ringing a few minutes later put an end to the tickle war. Bobby walked into the kitchen to answer the call while Dean and Sammy stayed on the floor trying to catch their breath.

Hanging up the phone Bobby walked back into the living room grinning as he saw the two person lump under the blanket next to Wolf. "Where'd the boys go, Wolf? Thought they could play ball with you while I finished fixing that car for Mr. Bryan. Guess you'll just have to play by yourself."

Throwing the blanket off Sammy hollered, "We here, Unca Bobby!"

Winking at Dean Bobby asked, "Where did you come from?"

"We hide." Sammy said grinning. "We play ball with Wolf now?"

"Sure, kiddo." Bobby answered as he led the boys to the door. "Just stay where I can see you, okay?"

"Okay. 'Mon Wolf. We play ball." Sammy called. Hopping down the steps he stopped at the bottom when he realized Dean wasn't beside him. "'Mon Dean." He shouted.

"I'm coming Sammy. I've just gotta get the ball first." Dean replied as he raced back into the house. A minute later he dashed back out and jumped off the porch. "Let's go, Sammy!" he yelled running to the back yard where Bobby was working. The boys and Wolf spent the rest of the afternoon playing fetch while Bobby worked nearby.

Bobby watched Mr. Bryan drive away in the newly restored car feeling a sense of pride. He'd spent the better part of a year working on that car and it now looked as good as it had on the showroom floor years ago. Hearing laughter Bobby turned to see the boys playing tug a war with Wolf. He let them play a few more minutes before breaking up their game. "Alright boys. Time to go inside and wash up for supper." Seeing their downcast faces he added, "If you hurry, you two might have time to play on the playground at the restaurant before we eat."

Both boys dashed inside the house at the mention of a playground. They didn't get the chance to play very often and they weren't going to waste a second. Dean and Sammy quickly headed to the bathroom intent on quickly washing up.

Joshua came out of the bathroom thankful to be out of the clown costume. Sitting in his recliner he stared at the telephone. He knew he should call to check on Sammy but he was afraid of what he'd find out. He finally took a deep breath, picked up the phone, and dialed his friend's number.

Bobby walked in the door just as the phone started ringing. Stepping over to the counter he picked up the receiver. "Singer here."

"Bobby its Josh. How's Sammy? Is he alright?" Josh questioned.

"Is Sammy alright? Sure he's just fine." Bobby said sarcastically. "If you don't count him not being able to watch TV, or go anywhere without a dog 'cause the clowns might get him."

Joshua frowned. "Uh, Bobby? Why does he think he needs a dog?"

Bobby turned beet red as he mumbled a response into the phone.

"Wait a minute! You told him dogs keep the clowns away?" Joshua crowed. "Johnny's gonna love that!"

"It was the only thing I could think of!" Bobby ground out. "Besides I'm not the only one John's gonna string up. I'd be worried about my own hide if I were you."

Remembering Sammy's frightened face Joshua sighed. "I deserve whatever Johnny decides to do to me. It's my fault the kid's freaked out by clowns."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Josh. You didn't mean to scare Sammy." Bobby told him. "And if we're laying blame, some of it falls on me. I knew you were going to be in a bad mood and I still went out there. I never should have brought Sammy with me."

"Listen Bobby sitting here blaming ourselves isn't getting us anywhere. I really want a chance to make this up to Sammy. Do you think it'd be okay if I came to see him? I promise I'll leave if he starts to get upset." Joshua said.

"I guess that would be okay. In fact I know something that just might help all of us." Bobby replied. "How about going by the store and getting Sammy a stuffed dog before you come. That would be a perfect way to say you're sorry and he'd have a dog he could take anywhere. Oh, and you might want to get something for Dean, too. He's none to happy about what happened."

Joshua gulped. "Dean knows about it? Crap! He's more protective of Sammy than John." Joshua stopped and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll stop by Wal-Mart on my way. Just do me a favor? Make sure there aren't any weapons lying around for John Jr. to get his hands on when I get there. I kinda like being in one piece."

"Don't worry. I'll keep Dean under control. Just get here quick. I promised to take the boys out to eat and I don't know how long I can stall them." Bobby said laughing. Hanging up the phone Bobby walked back into the living room to wait for the boys.

Dean and Sammy ran into the living room stopping in front of Bobby. "We're washed and ready to go, Uncle Bobby." Dean reported as he and Sammy held up their hands for Bobby's inspection.

"Alright. I'm going to take a quick shower and then we'll go." Bobby informed them. "Why don't you two sit and color while you wait. I won't be long."

"Okay, Uncle Bobby." Dean and Sammy echoed. Sitting on the floor Sammy picked up a crayon and stared at the coffee table. "Dean where the color book?" he asked.

"Ummm, I don't know Sammy. Maybe Uncle Bobby put it away when we were in the bathroom." Dean lied. Going over to the bookshelf he pulled out another book. "Here let's color in this farm coloring book." Sitting down beside his little brother he set the coloring book on the table.

Sammy carefully looked through the book twice before picking a page. Handing Dean a pink crayon he pointed and said, "You color that one."

Dean groaned as he stared down at the picture. "Do I haveta color this one, Sammy? Can't I color a tractor or something?"

"No, that one, Dean" Sammy replied. "Pease?" Sammy watched as Dean began coloring the picture of the little girl with a basket of flowers. When he was satisfied that Dean was coloring it right, Sammy picked up a brown crayon and started coloring his horse.

Joshua stood staring at all the different stuffed dogs trying to choose one. Mulling things over he was able to narrow it down to two choices: a dog that walked, barked, and flipped, and a regular stuffed dog. Josh glanced from one dog to the other attempting to make a decision. Finally giving up he stuck both dogs in his basket and headed to the row of toy cars. He searched up and down the aisle for the perfect gift for Dean. After a few minutes he found just the thing: a small snap together race track complete with two classic cars. Placing it in the basket he quickly made his way to the checkout.

Bobby walked into the living room to see two sets of eyes peering at him. Knowing he needed to stall a little longer he made a show of searching for his wallet and keys. Bobby breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the sound of a car pulling up. "Let me see who this is and then we'll go." He told Dean and Sammy as he headed to the door. Praying that Sammy wouldn't have another meltdown he opened the door and stepped aside to let Joshua in.

Joshua walked into the room and stood by the door nervously. "Hey there guys." He said. "How's it going?"

Sammy looked up grinning at the sound of Joshua's voice. Getting up he raced over and threw his arms around his uncle's legs. "Unca Josh! Unca Josh!" he hollered.

Joshua handed his bags to Bobby and bent down picking the little boy up. His heart soared as Sammy wrapped his arms around Joshua's neck and hugged him. Josh walked over and sat in a chair hugging Sammy tightly. "Hey kiddo, you okay?" he asked.

Sammy sat back and looked into his uncle's face. "Clown not get you?" he whispered.

Shaking his head Josh answered, "No, the clown didn't get me."

Sammy thought for a moment and then said, "Okay." Looking over Sam stared at the bags in Bobby's hands before glancing back at Josh.

Laughing Joshua motioned for Bobby to bring the bags over. "You're one smart little kid, Sammy." He praised as he handed a bag to the little boy. "This one is for you and this one is for your brother." Looking over he noticed Dean glaring at him. "Uhh, listen Dean. I'm sorry about what happened and I'll do whatever I need to to make things right. Please give me the chance to make it up to you guys?"

Dean continued to glare at Josh as he thought about what his dad would do. His thinking was interrupted by Sammy yelling, "Dean! Dean! Watch!" Turning his attention to his brother he watched as Sammy set his new dog in motion laughing as it flipped over. Glancing over at Josh Dean said, "Okay. I'll give you one more chance. Don't screw it up."

"I won't." Josh promised as he stood up. "How about we go out for some supper? My treat."

"I take doggie?" Sammy asked as he clutched his new stuffed dog.

"Sure thing champ." Josh replied. "I'll even let you pick where we eat." Joshua led the way out the door and to his truck. After making sure the boys were seated safely inside with their seatbelts on, Josh climbed in and started the engine. Staring in the rearview mirror he asked, Okay, Sammy. Where are we going to eat?"

"McDonald's!" Sammy shouted.

Joshua pulled out of the driveway and started into town thinking that the clown problem was solved. He couldn't have been more wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

AN- This is for Hotshow who wanted a back story on how/why Sammy is afraid of clowns. Hope this is what you were looking for.

Previously on Supernatural- Joshua pulled out of the driveway and started into town thinking that the clown problem was solved. He couldn't have been more wrong.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Arriving at McDonald's Bobby and Joshua helped Dean and Sammy out of the truck before taking them by the hand. Jumping off the curb and then swinging both boys up the next curb, the men were happy to hear the youngsters laughing. They walked through the door that an elderly man held open for them and proceeded through the restaurant and to the door that led to the playground. "Okay boys. You can play for thirty minutes and then we need to go inside to eat. No fussing or pouting when the time's up. Deal?" Bobby asked.

Dean and Sammy huddled together whispering back and forth for several minutes. After nodding to each other, they broke the huddle and stared up at the two hunters. "Deal!" they shouted as they ran off to play on the slide.

"You know that deal's not going to hold up, don't you?" Joshua teased.

"I know but it was worth a shot." Bobby admitted. "Hey, how about watching them for a minute while I go in and get us some coffee?"

"Take as long as you need, Bobby. We'll be fine." Joshua assured him. As Bobby turned to go back inside, Joshua shifted his attention to the two boys determined not to mess up again. He smiled as Dean sat down at the top of the slide and placed Sammy in his lap. He could hear them laughing all the way down the slide. Josh watched as they climbed off the bottom of the slide and froze staring at something Josh couldn't see. The next thing Joshua knew a crying, screaming Sammy was racing his way with Dean hot on his heels. Jumping up he sprinted toward the boys meeting them half way. Joshua picked up the youngest Winchester who immediately threw his arms around Josh's neck and buried his face in his uncle's chest. Hugging the boy to him Joshua looked to Dean for answers. "What happened, Dean? What's the matter with Sammy?"

Not wanting to upset his little brother more Dean pointed to the other side of the slide and mouthed the word "clown".

Confused Joshua took a step to the left and peered around the playground equipment to see what the fuss was about. There in the far corner of the playground was a life size statue of Ronald McDonald sitting on a bench. _"That's one creepy dude."_ He thought as he focused back on the boys in his charge. "It's okay Sammy. You're safe. Dean and I won't let anything get you." He soothed. "Come on Dean. I think its time to go." Grabbing the older boy's hand Joshua quickly walked to the door intent on getting the boys back to the truck.

Sammy held onto his uncle feeling safe in his arms. He shook as he thought about that scary clown sitting on the bench watching them. He was glad his dog had kept the clown away. _"My dog!"_ Sammy thought. Looking back at the slide he saw his stuffed protector lying on the ground where it'd been dropped during the chaos. Not wanting the puppy left behind to deal with the clown Sammy started squirming in Josh's arms. When his uncle only tightened his grip, Sammy pulled on the man's shirt to get his attention. "No! Get doggie!" he shouted pointing to where the animal lay on the ground.

Following Sammy's gaze Joshua saw the stuffed animal and groaned. He knew he needed to retrieve the animal for Sammy but he also knew he didn't want to leave the boys alone. Considering his options Josh quickly settled on a plan. Walking the boys inside he set Sammy down at the table closest to the door motioning for Dean to sit next to him. "Okay Sammy. You and Dean sit right here and I'll go get your dog for you." He told the little boy.

Hearing his uncle's plan Sammy cried, "No Unca Josh! The clown get you!"

"_Well great! What do I do now?"_ Joshua thought turning red as people turned to stare at them. Rubbing Sammy's back Josh tried to come up with another plan. Just as he was about ready to bang his head on the table in frustration, help came in the form of Bobby.

Coming out of the restroom Bobby was surprised to hear a child crying. Walking to the counter he wondered what the kid was so upset about. After all they were at a kid's favorite place, McDonal. . . That thought was cut off as Bobby caught sight of the picture of Ronald McDonald above the counter. _"Shit!"_ Bobby thought as he turned and headed toward the source of the crying. Seeing his friend attempting to comfort a sobbing Sammy Bobby could guess what had happened. Doubling his pace he made it over to the table and sat down across from Sammy. "Hey kiddo. What's a matter?" he asked.

Sammy leaped off his chair and threw himself in Bobby's lap. "Unca Bobby! The clown get my doggie!" he explained pointing at the stuffed dog.

"Josh, why didn't you go get it?" Bobby quizzed as he comforted the little boy in his lap.

Glaring at his old friend Joshua answered, "I was going to but Sammy was afraid the clown would get me."

"Oh" Bobby muttered. He took off his ball cap and ran a hand through his hair before replacing the cap. "How about this Sammy? I've got a dog on my key chain. Josh can take it with him to get your dog. He can hold it out in front of him while he walks so the clown can't get him." Bobby explained winking at Dean. "That sound like a good idea, sport?"

Sammy glanced from the keychain to his dog and back. "Here, Unca Josh. You get doggie." He ordered.

Joshua took the offered keychain glaring daggers at Bobby as he headed to the door. "Don't worry, Sammy. I'll get your dog for you." He said locking eyes with a frightened Sammy.

"Don't forget to hold the doggie out in front of you, Uncle Josh!" Dean called smirking.

Grumbling under his breath Joshua stepped out the door and slowly walked over to the slide making a show of holding the keychain out. Making it to his destination he snatched up the stuffed toy and quickly headed back.

Dean and Bobby sat laughing at their friend's antics. "Man, I wish I had a camera!" Dean said between laughs. "Dad and Caleb would get a charge outta this!"

"You got that right! Shhh. Here he comes." Bobby warned. Bobby and Dean both attempted unsuccessfully to hide their grins as Josh walked in the door and stomped over to the table.

Handing Sammy his dog and the keychain Josh picked the boy up and started for the front door. "Laugh it up guys. I'll think about you when I'm sleeping in my nice, quiet house tonight."

Dean and Bobby stared at each other and groaned thinking about the long night ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. Nothing else belongs to me, either.

AN- This is for Hotshow who wanted a back story on how/why Sammy is afraid of clowns. Hope this is what you were looking for.

Previously on Supernatural- Dean and Bobby stared at each other and groaned thinking about the long night ahead.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Joshua pulled out of McDonald's parking lot and headed back to Bobby's house. Glancing in the rearview mirror he noticed that Dean was holding a still trembling Sammy as he tried to comfort his little brother. Joshua felt horrible seeing the damage he had unintentionally done. Knowing he needed to make things right he decided he was going to spend the night with the boys at Bobby's house. After all he made the mess, so it was only right that he helped clean it up. Mind made up he focused on making Sammy feel better. "You guys hungry?" he asked the boys. "I could go through a drive through before we go home."

"Sure Uncle Josh." Dean said. "Some chicken nuggets would be great. Right, Sammy?"

"Yeah" Sammy whispered.

Spotting a Burger King up ahead Josh slowed down and pulled in the drive through. "Chicken nuggets coming right up." He told them. Seeing the signs announcing Simpsons toys he breathed a sigh of relief and ordered kids meals for the boys and Whoppers for himself and Bobby. Passing the bags of food to Bobby Josh drove out of the lot and headed back to Bobby's for a hopefully quiet night with the boys.

John Winchester tossed his flare gun and duffle in the trunk and slammed it shut. Climbing into the impala he took a moment to rest and think. He'd been lucky this time. The Wendigo had been one smart creature and it had almost taken him down several times before a wrong move on its part sealed its fate. Muddy and sore John longed for a hot shower and a soft bed. But he couldn't get his mind off his boys. He had a bad feeling that something was wrong with one or both of his children. Starting the impala's engine he speed back to the road and raced toward Bobby's place. He needed to see his boys now.

Herding the boys into the kitchen Joshua helped Sammy climb up into one of the chairs while Bobby set the food and drinks on the table. Sammy leaned down to pet Wolf who was sitting beside him staring at the food. Grabbing a chicken nugget Sam tore it in half. He held one piece out to Wolf while he munched on the other.

Sitting down to eat Bobby looked at the boys to make sure they had everything they needed before he started to eat his own food. When he saw Sammy's hand going under the table he called, "Sammy! Don't feed Wolf your chicken. He's got his own food."

"I sorry" Sammy said as he snatched another nugget. Seeing Wolf staring at him he added, "No Wolf! Sammy's chicken!"

Laughing Josh turned to Dean and asked, "How's school? Any cute girls there?"

Rolling his eyes Dean recounted his day at school leaving out the part about missing recess for fighting. Nobody needed to know that. Deciding to turn the tables he looked at Josh and asked, "What about you? What did you do all day Uncle Josh?"

"Oh, I ummm" Josh started. "Well I went to visit some friends. Told some jokes, did some magic, you know, the usual stuff. I'm going back to see them next week. Told them I would bring a friend." His gaze fell on Bobby as he said that last sentence.

"You what?" Bobby growled out. "You better not mean me. Jokes and magic are your gig, not mine."

Winking at Dean Josh said, "Oh come on. I think you'd look cute all dressed up. Wouldn't he, Dean?"

"Yeah" Dean commented. "You'd be adorable Uncle Bobby. Girls just love men in suits." Dean laughed at the look of horror that crossed Bobby's face.

Bobby, Josh, and the boys talked and laughed through supper.

Once the food was gone Bobby passed the boys their bags and said, "Here you go, guys. Why don't you take your toys and play in the other room so Josh and I can clean up this mess?"

"Okay Uncle Bobby" Dean replied as he pulled his toy out of the bag. "Cool!" he exclaimed when he saw the skateboarding figure. Grinning he watched his little brother to see what kind of toy he had.

Seeing Dean's toy Sammy quickly reached into his bag and pulled out his toy. Sammy looked in his hand to see a colorfully dressed figure with green hair and a creepy face staring up at him. "Clown!" he screamed throwing it as far as he could before running out of the room.

"Take care of that thing!" Bobby yelled at Josh as he raced after Sammy. Making it to the living room he sat on the floor beside the frightened little boy and started rubbing his back. "Dean why don't you turn on the tv? Maybe there's something good on."

Dean reached behind him and snatched the remote off the table. Flipping through the channels he stopped on an old cartoon show. "Hey look, Sammy! Scooby Doo's on!" he told his little brother.

Bobby watched as Sammy began to calm down. He even caught the hint of a smile at Scooby Doo's antics. By the end of the show Sammy was giggling along with Dean. Congratulating himself on defusing the situation Bobby was about to get up and go help Josh when a commercial for the next show came on. Images of terrified children, balloons, and a hideous clown came on the screen as the voice announced that the movie "It" was up next.

As soon as he saw the clown Dean grabbed the remote and switched off the tv. Hearing his little brother screaming Dean turned to offer what comfort he could hoping that his father would get back soon.

Bobby silently cursed the tv when he heard Sammy start screaming and crying again. He held out his hands to Sammy who immediately crawled into his lap and buried his face in Bobby's shirt. Picking the boy up Bobby stood up and walked over to the rocking chair. Sitting down he started to slowly rock the youngest Winchester while he quietly sang the only slow song he could think of: Blue Eyes Crying in the Rain. Bobby sang and rocked until the crying stopped and the little boy fell asleep. When he was certain Sammy was sleeping, Bobby stopped rocking and carefully carried Sam to the couch. Laying the youngster down he covered him with the blue blanket and motioned for Dean to follow him back into the kitchen.

Dean walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Hey Uncle Bobby. Don't quit your day job." Dean said smirking.

Bobby stared at Dean for a moment before busting out laughing. "That bad, huh?"

"Oh yeah. Dad sings better than you." Dean told him.

"Oh man. That is bad." Josh broke in. "Johnny can't carry a tune in a bucket."

"Uncle Bobby makes nails on a chalkboard sound good." Dean commented yelping as Bobby grabbed his arm and hauled him into his lap.

"You little twerp." Bobby called as he began tickling the boy in his lap. "Take that back."

"No" Dean giggled. He twisted and turned trying to get away from the tickling hands. "You can't make me." He said between giggles.

"We'll just see about that." Bobby replied as he continued to mercilessly tickle Dean. After several minutes of tickling Bobby stopped to let Dean catch his breath. "Give up yet?"

"No way. It'll take a lot more than a little tickling to get to me. I'm as tough as my dad." He stated proudly.

"Have it your way, squirt." Bobby said as he started the tickling back up again. He laughed at the sight of John's "little soldier" acting like a normal little kid. Hearing a noise outside Bobby stopped tickling as he exchanged worried glances with Josh.

Feeling the tickling stop suddenly Dean stared up at his uncle wondering why he'd stopped. A rumble in the distance gave him the answer he needed. Dad was home.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. Nothing else belongs to me, either.

AN- This is for Hotshow who wanted a back story on how/why Sammy is afraid of clowns.

Previously on Supernatural- Feeling the tickling stop suddenly Dean stared up at his uncle wondering why he'd stopped. A rumble in the distance gave him the answer he needed. Dad was home.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

John turned into Bobby's driveway smiling as he pictured his son's surprised faces. The smile morphed into a frown when he noticed Joshua's truck parked in front of the house. Knowing that something had to be wrong for Joshua to be there John quickly pulled up beside the truck, turned off the engine and climbed out of the car. He dashed to the porch preparing himself for the worst.

Dean sat up and jumped out of Bobby's lap as soon as he heard his father's car pull up. Ignoring his uncle's calls he ran through the living room and out the front door. "Dad!" he yelled as he launched himself off the porch and into John's arms. "You're back!"

"Hey, Dean" John said as he hugged his son. "Did you take care of everything while I was gone? You didn't give Uncle Bobby a hard time did you?"

"No sir. I was good just like you told me." Dean replied.

"What about Sammy? Did he behave himself this time?" John questioned as he carried Dean up the steps and into the house.

Shifting to eyes to glance at his little brother Dean nodded his head. "Sammy was good, daddy. Uncle Josh is the one that was bad. He scared Sammy."

"He did what?" John gruffly whispered. Walking over to the couch he sat on the edge next to Sammy and stroked his hair. "Did you take care of it, Dean? Is Sammy alright now? And what's Wolf doing inside?"

"Sammy wanted him to come in and Uncle Bobby said it was okay." Dean answered. "I don't know if Sammy's gonna be alright, dad." He's been freaking out all afternoon. We couldn't even play on the playground 'cause he got scared."

Scrubbing a weary hand over his face John sighed. He was too tired to deal with this crap. "Alright, Dean. You go take your bath and get ready for bed." John ordered. "I'm gonna go talk to your Uncle Josh and find out what his problem is. Oh and Dean let Wolf out before you go."

"Trust me dad. Wolf really needs to stay inside by Sammy." Dean said as he headed to the back. Stopping at the end of the couch he turned back. "Hey dad. Go easy on Uncle Josh. He didn't mean to scare Sammy and he's really been trying to make up for it." Having said his piece Dean walked out of the room.

John took one more look at his youngest before standing up and stomping to the kitchen.

Bobby looked up as John came storming into the kitchen. "Pull up a chair John. Want some coffee? It's good and hot." He rambled.

Placing his hands on the back of a chair John stared at Bobby. "Cut the crap, Bobby. I wanna know what happened to Sammy." John barked turning his glare on Joshua.

Eyeing his cup of coffee Josh began his explanation. "Sorry Johnny. I'd never hurt Sammy. You know that. It was a mistake. I thought he was somebody else."

"What did you do, Josh?" John ground out as he tightened his grip on the chair.

"I ummm, well it's like this." Josh stammered. "I was getting ready to go umm, off and these salesmen kept coming to the door. They were driving me nuts. So I decided to scare the next guy to come to the door and I umm, well I. . ."

"Spit it out already." John yelled.

"When I heard Sammy knock, I thought it was another salesman so I ummm. . ." A terrified scream from the other room cut off Josh's account and had all three men dashing into the living room.

Seeing Sammy sitting up screaming John rushed over and picked the frightened little boy up. "Its okay, Sammy. It's alright. Daddy's here." He cooed as he gently rocked his baby boy.

Sammy threw his arms around his father's neck and hung on tight. "Clown scare me daddy!" he cried.

"Clown?" John repeated looking confused. "Its okay, Sammy. There's no clown here. It was just a bad dream."

Sammy's wide eyes roamed the room finally settling on his dad's face. "Sammy safe?" he asked.

Grinning at his little boy John laughed. "Yes, Sammy is safe. Now I think it's time for a certain little boy to take a bath and go to bed. Tell Uncle Bobby and Uncle Josh good night."

Crawling off his father's lap Sammy ran over and hugged Josh's legs. "Night Unca Josh!" he squealed. Detaching himself from Josh he then raced over to Bobby who caught Sammy and threw him up in the air before pulling him close for a hug. "Night Unca Bobby!" As soon as Bobby put him back on the floor he ran over to his dad who scooped him up and started to walk out of the room. "'Mon Wolf." Sammy called.

"No Sammy. Wolf has to stay here. He can't go in the back with us." John told him. "You can play with him tomorrow, sport."

"NO! Need Wolf!" Sammy screamed as he attempted to squirm his way out of John's grasp.

"John take Wolf with you." Bobby said looking embarrassed. "I'll explain later."

Rolling his eyes at his friend John nodded. "Come on Wolf. Let's go." After making sure the dog was coming, John turned and walked down the hall to give Sammy a bath.

Josh watched as John, Wolf, and Sammy disappeared down the hallway. "We are so dead." He groaned as he headed back to the kitchen. Searching the cabinets he called, "Hey Bobby, you got anything stronger than coffee? I need a good stiff drink before I face "daddy dearest" again."

"Second cabinet on the left" Bobby stated. "Just bring the whole bottle. I have a feeling we'll need it."

Thirty minutes later John carried a clean and sleepy Sammy into the bedroom. Seeing Dean sitting on the floor quietly playing with his army men, John called, "C'mon Dean. Time for bed."

Dean quickly cleaned up his toys carefully placing them back in the bucket so Wolf couldn't chew them up. He set the bucket on the shelf and grabbed a book before jumping in the bed with Sammy and his dad. "Here dad. Read this one." He said handing over the book.

John looked from the cover to Dean in surprise. "I thought you didn't like this book anymore Dean."

"It's okay." Dean replied shrugging his shoulders. "'Sides Sammy thinks it's funny."

Smiling John put an arm around each of his sons and began reading. "Hello. My name is Wolf."

"John should have been back by now. What do you think's taking so long, Bobby?" Josh asked nervously.

"I don't know. Maybe he's reading the boys a story." Bobby guessed.

"Dude, we heard him go in the bedroom an hour ago. What story could he possibly be reading for an hour?" Josh quizzed. "Not that I'm complaining. I'm in no hurry to face him."

"I think I'll go check on him and the boys." Bobby stated as he stood up. Bobby walked down the hall to the boys' bedroom. Putting his hand on the door knob he paused not wanting to intrude on a private moment. Hearing nothing but silence he slowly opened the door and peered inside. Bobby smiled as he took in the sight of all three Winchesters leaning against the headboard fast asleep. He quietly closed the door and headed down the hall.

AN- The story they were reading was "The True Story of the Three Little Pigs" by Jon Scieszka. (BTW I know it wasn't published until 1996.)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. Nothing else belongs to me, either.

AN- This is for Hotshow who wanted a back story on how/why Sammy is afraid of clowns.

Previously on Supernatural- Bobby smiled as he took in the sight of all three Winchesters leaning against the headboard fast asleep. He quietly closed the door and headed down the hall.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

A creaking floorboard startled John awake. Surveying the room and finding nothing amiss he leaned back in the chair careful not to jostle Sammy. Looking down at his sleeping little boy he reflected on the previous night's hub-bub. It had started innocently enough with him falling asleep while reading to the boys. Things went downhill fast after that. He hadn't been asleep for long before the night was shattered by Sammy's screams as the nightmares started. The rest of John's night was filled with attempting to comfort a distraught Sammy. John was sure he would have walked a grove in the floor if Bobby hadn't brought the rocking chair in the room after the second bad dream. Reaching back John rubbed his stiff neck. He felt like he'd been hit by a Mack truck. Glancing over at the alarm clock on the dresser he groaned. _"Six a.m. Well at least I got a few hours in."_ he thought. Slowly standing up he maneuvered Sammy into a better position and headed for the beds. Not wanting to disturb Dean John walked around the first bed and laid Sammy down on his own bed. John pulled the covers up over Sammy, set his stuffed dog next to him, and kissed his forehead. Stepping over to Dean he bent down, picked the covers up off the floor, and placed them back on his eldest. John then leaned in and kissed Dean's forehead. Standing back up he silently walked to the door and stopped. Glancing at his sleeping boys once more he noticed Wolf watching his every move. "Stay Wolf" he whispered as he motioned for the dog to sit. Smiling as the dog immediately followed his order John trudged out the door in search of some strong coffee. It was going to be another long day.

Joshua and Bobby sat at the kitchen table eyeing the empty bottle. "Bobby? How much longer do you figure it'll be before Johnny comes out and tears into me?" Josh questioned as he fiddled with the bottle cap. "Think I have time to make a run for it?"

"Oh come on, Josh. It's not going to be that bad." Bobby informed his friend. "I mean sure, John's not going to be a happy camper but he won't hurt you. . .much."

"Thanks man. That makes me feel sooo much better. You ever consider a career as a counselor?" Josh remarked sarcastically. Joshua jumped a mile as he heard a voice at the door answer.

"Bobby? A counselor? You've got to be kidding! What's next? You gonna make Sammy a lawyer?" John joked. Falling into an empty chair he added, "Hey Bobby? How about pouring me a cup of that coffee while you're up?"

"What? I'm a waiter now?" Bobby groused as he snatched another mug out of the cupboard. "Guess I'll nice and get your coffee just this once seeing as how you were up half the night with a squalling kid. How is Sammy by the way?"

John took the offered cup and downed a big gulp before replying. "Don't know. He's asleep at least but I don't know how long that'll last." Thinking about the night's events brought John's anger back with a passion. Rounding on Josh he calmly asked, "What did you do to scare him that bad, Josh?"

Joshua leveled a glare at Bobby. "Thanks a lot, Bobby." He said as he peered over his mug at John. Seeing the fury in John's eyes Josh took another sip of coffee wishing he and Bobby hadn't already finished the bottle of whiskey. Clearing his throat he decided to tell his friend and get it over with. "I lost a bet with Bobby so I had to do whatever he chose. He left a package for me that morning: a clown getup and instructions to put it on and entertain the kids at the hospital." Hearing John and Bobby's chuckles Josh stopped his explanation. "What's so funny?" he asked scowling at his friends.

"Sorry, Josh" John said wiping his eyes. "It's just the thought of you dressed as a . . . a . . . clown. And for kids? You don't even like children."

"I'll remember you said that next time you want me to watch those rug rats of yours." Josh grumbled. "Now if you're through" Josh waited until his friends got themselves under control before gathering up his courage and continuing. "Anyway the whole time I'm attempting to put on this getup people are coming to my door to sell me something. The last guy even made me ruin the make up around my eyes. Shut up!"

"Sorry" Bobby snickered. "Didn't know about the wardrobe malfunction." Bobby and John shared looks before busting out laughing again. After a few moments, they managed to stop most of their giggles. "Sorry go ahead, Josh."

"You sure this time?" Joshua questioned.

"Yep. Positive." Bobby replied crossing his fingers behind his back.

Glad that the first part of the story had put John in a good mood Joshua forged ahead. "Where was I? Oh, yeah. I was really pissed after that last guy so I decided that I'd let the next person know that salesmen weren't welcome." Seeing the anger returning to his friend's face he quickly added, "I didn't know that Bobby was coming or that he was bringing Sammy."

"That still doesn't tell me what you did." John stated crossing his arms. "What happened to Sammy?"

"Well Sammy was the next one to knock on the door and I . . . I" Josh stammered. Taking a deep breath he blurted out, "Icametothedoorwithmyshotgunandthreatenedtoshoothim."

"You wanna repeat that? In English this time?" John ground out.

Josh winced and slowly repeated the sentence that was sure to be the final nail in his coffin. "I came to the door with my shotgun and threatened to shoot him. But I didn't" His sentence was drowned out by John's voice.

"YOU WHAT!!" John screamed as he launched himself out of his chair. He was on Josh before Josh or Bobby could move a muscle.

Sammy woke up to someone licking his face. Smiling he blinked down at Wolf. Sitting up he noticed that he was in his daddy's bed and that his daddy was gone. He quickly looked over to see his big brother still asleep in their bed. Satisfied that he was safe a more pressing problem made itself known. He needed to go potty. Easing off the side of the bed he put a finger to his lips and whispered, "Shhh Wolf. Dean sleep." Sammy tiptoed around Dean's bed and started for the door. He stopped after a few steps and walked back to stand next to his brother's bed. Sammy gave his stuffed dog a kiss and then carefully put it under the covers next to Dean. Smiling he turned, walked over, and took hold of Wolf's collar. "'Mon Wolf. I gotta potty!" he quietly called. Sammy and Wolf walked out the door and set off down the hall.

"John, Stop!" Bobby shouted as he tried to pry him off Josh. He'd jumped up as soon as John had knocked Josh to the floor and had been unsuccessfully attempting to separate the two. Seeing John raise his fist Bobby made a grab for his friend's arm but missed overbalancing himself and ending up on the floor beside Josh.

John was in a blind rage. He landed blow after blow on Josh the image of his friend holding a gun on his son the only thing on his mind. He paid no attention to Bobby's pleas or Josh's whimpers. He didn't even notice that Josh wasn't fighting back. Watching Bobby out of the corner of his eye John managed to keep Bobby from interfering in the very one-sided fight. Deciding to finish it John grabbed Josh by the collar and hauled him up slamming him against the wall. Placing his arm over Josh's neck he hissed out, "Stay away from me and my boys. I won't be as forgiving next time." A terrified scream stopped John from slamming his ex-friend against the wall once more.

Sammy finished up in the bathroom and hopped down the stairs with Wolf right behind him. Hearing voices in the kitchen Sammy ran through the living room and into the other room expecting to see his daddy and Uncle Bobby fixing breakfast. Sammy stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the sight of his father hitting a beaten and bloody Josh. After a moment's hesitation, Sammy started toward the fight only to be stopped and held back by Bobby. Sammy tried every way he could to get away but it was no use. Uncle Bobby was too strong. Unable to move Sammy began to yell. "Daddy! Stop! No Daddy! Unca Josh! Stop!" When the two men kept at it, Sammy took a deep breath and screamed at the top of his lungs for the one person he knew would help. "DEAN!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. Nothing else belongs to me, either.

AN- This is for Hotshow who wanted a back story on how/why Sammy is afraid of clowns.

Previously on Supernatural- When the two men kept at it, Sammy took a deep breath and screamed at the top of his lungs for the one person he knew would help. "DEAN!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Hearing his youngest cry out John dropped Joshua who slid down the wall to sit on the floor. When John spun around ready to confront whatever was hurting his son, he didn't expect to see Sammy's terrified eyes staring up at him. Taking a step toward his little boy he felt his heart break when Sam cringed and stepped back. "Hey Sammy. It's okay." He soothed as he took another small step only to watch his baby shake his head and hide behind Bobby. A sudden movement in the doorway alerted John to Dean's entrance.

Dean flew down the stairs, and through the living room with one goal in mind: getting to his little brother. Sliding to a stop in the kitchen doorway he took a minute to assess the situation in front of him. Glancing from his dad to Josh he could guess what had happened. Looking at Josh's bloody face Dean couldn't help but wince. _"Damn! If that's going easy, I'd hate to see dad go all out." _Dean thought. Motioning for his dad to stop Dean slowly walked up to his little brother and Bobby. "Sammy" he called.

Sammy threw his arms around Dean and buried his face in his shirt. "Daddy hurt Unca Josh! He scare me!" he cried as he tightened his grip on his brother.

Wrapping his arms around his little brother Dean glared at his dad before attempting to explain what had happened without letting Sammy know that Josh had been the gun-toting clown. The kid had enough nightmares as it was. Rubbing his brother's back Dean calmly started his explanation. "It's alright Sammy. Dad didn't mean to scare you. He and Uncle Josh just got mad at each other and had a fight. Like we do sometimes."

"I don't like fights. We get in trouble. Go to time out." Sammy whined. "I don't like time out."

"Sammy, daddy's sorry you saw that. I thought you were still asleep." John said. Bending down to be on Sammy's level John held his arms out. "I'm really sorry Sammy. Daddy would never scare you on purpose."

"Seems to me I've heard someone else say that lately." Bobby cut in as he helped Joshua over to one of the chairs. "Believe it was Josh."

Realization hit John like a freight train and he cringed as he looked at the damage he'd caused his friend. Torn between his desire to help his friend and his need to make things right for Sammy, John considered his options. Knowing his help wouldn't be welcomed right now he decided to make up with Sammy first. He'd apologize to Josh later, much later. Turning back to his youngest John asked, "How about you and daddy hug and make up like you and Dean do after a fight?"

Sammy thought for a few seconds. Placing his little hands on his hips he scowled at his dad. "No. You and Unca Josh fight. That bad, daddy. You gotta be punished." He scolded.

"Dude, you can't punish him. He's dad." Dean stated smirking at the serious look on his brother's face.

"Can too. Daddy bad. He get punished." Sammy explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Its okay, Dean. If it'll make Sammy feel better, I'll do whatever he wants." John informed him.

"Anything, dad?" Dean questioned grinning from ear to ear.

"Dean" John warned. "Don't give him any ideas."

"Yes sir" Dean automatically replied before turning to his little brother. "Hey Sammy? Whatcha gonna make dad do?"

Walking up to his dad Sammy shook his finger at him as he delivered his punishment. "Daddy you and Unca Josh fight. That very bad. You go time out." When his dad didn't move, Sammy pointed to the living room and yelled in his best John Winchester voice, "March Mister!"

John stood and walked toward the living room thumping a laughing Dean in the head as he passed. He couldn't believe he was being sent to time out by his three year old son. But it was either this or suffer another sleepless night with "nightmare" Sammy and he knew he couldn't take that. He couldn't stand to see his baby that upset. Making it to the other room he obediently placed his nose in the corner just as he made his boys do when they were in trouble. _"Bobby's never gonna let me live this down."_ He thought as he stared at the wall.

Sammy sat on the floor and opened his farm coloring book. "'Mon. Color, Dean." He called as he held up a green crayon.

Groaning Dean trudged over and plopped down next to his little brother. "Not another girlie picture." He whined looking down at the picture of the girls picking corn.

"No. You color this." Sammy said pointing to the picture of a tractor. "I color the corn."

Smiling Dean ruffled Sammy's hair. "Thanks Sammy" he called as he starting coloring the picture.

The next several minutes were spent in silence as the boys quietly colored with Wolf lying beside them.

John was going crazy. How did the boys stand doing this? Shuffling from foot to foot he tried to distract himself by naming all the supernatural creatures he had fought and how he had destroyed each one. When he couldn't take it any longer, he called out, "Sammy? Can I come out now?"

"Shhh, daddy. No talking." Sammy scolded.

Bobby stifled a laugh as he helped Joshua into the living room. He settled his friend on the couch and then sat down on the floor by Sammy. "You boys hungry? There's still some Lucky Charms."

"I'll help Uncle Bobby." Dean said. Standing up he followed Bobby into the kitchen returning a few minutes later with cereal and milk for both boys.

Bobby set the glasses of milk on the table before pulling out his camera and aiming at John's back. There was no way he was letting this opportunity pass. "Say cheese John!" he hollered.

"Don't you dare!" John warned groaning as he heard the click of the camera.

"Sorry John but Pastor Jim and Caleb would never believe this story without prove." Bobby laughed out.

Sammy finished his cereal and handed his empty bowl to Bobby. Staring at the clock above the TV he smiled and walked over to John. "Okay daddy. You come out now." He said as he opened his arms for a hug.

"Sorry kiddo. Daddy won't fight anymore." John told him. _"At least not in front of you." _He silently added. John knelt down and hugged his baby boy.

Sammy wiggled out of John's hug and grabbed his dad's hand. He led John over to the couch. "Daddy say sorry." He ordered.

John glanced over at Josh who looked as uncomfortable as John felt. "Sorry Josh. What you did was an accident. I shouldn't have pounded you like that." He apologized.

"Its okay, John. I'm sorry about the cl. . . I mean the you know what. Truce?" Josh asked.

"Truce" John said smiling. Looking up he was met by a still frowning Sammy who now had his hands crossed. "What's a matter, sport? We both apologized just like we were supposed to."

Sammy suddenly smirked. "Kiss and make up." He ordered.

"WHAT?" both men shouted.

"Kiss and make up." Sammy repeated.

Staring over at Dean who was rolling in the floor laughing, John called, "Dean? A little help here?"

Dean took a moment to get himself together before intervening on his dad's behalf. "Sammy, they can't kiss. They're both guys." Dean explained.

"So. Daddy kiss us. You kiss me." Sammy reminded him.

"Yeah, but we're a family. It's okay to kiss people in your family." Dean pointed out.

"Unca Josh family, too." Sammy countered.

Rolling his eyes at his brother's logic Dean decided he didn't want anything else to do with this conversation. "I give dad. You explain it to him." Dean said.

John carefully thought out his argument. He didn't want to get caught in a trap like Dean had. Finally he spoke. "Uncle Josh is family, Sammy. But grown men don't kiss. Ever. Even if they are family. Understand?"

Sammy mulled the information over for a moment. "Okay. Shake hands and make up." He amended.

Glad to have that conversation over John and Josh quickly shook hands. And everything was back to the way it should be until Dean switched the TV on.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. Nothing else belongs to me, either.

AN- This is for Hotshow who wanted a back story on how/why Sammy is afraid of clowns.

And a special thank you goes to Criminally Charmed for the information on the show.

Previously on Supernatural- Glad to have that conversation over John and Josh quickly shook hands. And everything was back to the way it should be until Dean switched the TV on.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hey Sammy. Thundercats is on." Dean called as he plopped down in front of the television. "Hurry up! Your gonna miss the end."

Bobby watched Sammy run over and drop down beside his brother. Remembering the TV fiasco of the day before, he stood close by in case a clown reared its ugly head. After several minutes, he walked over and sat on the arm of the couch. "Why don't you go lay down for a bit, Josh? You look like you went ten rounds with Rocky."

"Sounds good." Josh said as he slowly stood up and headed to the back.

"Yea! Scooby Doo!" Sammy yelled. Jumping up he dashed over to the couch and grabbed his dad's hand. "'Mon daddy. Scooby Doo coming on!"

John allowed Sammy to drag him across the room to Dean. Sitting on the floor he wrapped an arm around Dean and pulled him close as Sammy climbed into his lap. The three watched as opening credits rolled followed by a shot of an old fairground.

Sammy grinned as Scooby and the gang arrived at the fairgrounds and began exploring. His grin fell away as a ghost clown made an appearance. Hiding his face in his father's shirt he screamed, "Clown! Get clown Wolf!"

Dean jumped up and quickly switched the channel to the news. Walking back to his family he rolled his eyes at Wolf who was lying by John sleeping. "Some guard dog you are." He huffed. Reaching his brother Dean patted his back. "Its okay, Sammy. The clown's gone." He soothed. When his little brother continued to cry, Dean decided to try something different. He ran into their bedroom, grabbed his race track, and hurried back to the living room. He carefully snapped the track together and picked up the two cars. "Hey Sammy! You wanna race cars with me? I'll let you be the impala." He offered.

Sammy peeked up at his big brother. Wiping his eyes and nose on his sleeve he glanced from the race track to the television. Finally he smiled and walked over to Dean and the track. "Okay, Dean." He said. "I race."

Once he was sure his boys were happily playing, John got up from the floor and went back to sit on the couch with Bobby. He watched his children race their cars for a while eyes flickering occasionally to the TV just in case. He ran a weary hand over his face as he mulled over the morning's events. Something wasn't adding up. There was one part that just didn't seem to go with the rest. Curious John turned to his friend and asked the question that was on his mind. "Bobby where did Sammy get the idea that Wolf could keep the clowns away?"

Bobby took his ball cap off and drew a hand through his hair. "Afraid that's my fault, John. When Josh first scared Sammy, I couldn't get the kid to stop crying. He was terrified and I didn't know what to do so I just said the first thing that came to mind." Hearing John chuckle he added, "It's not funny! I had to put Wolf in the truck to go get Dean."

"Is that. . .is that when you got the stuffed dog?" John managed to get out between chuckles.

"Nope. Josh brought that." Bobby informed him. "Good thing too or you'd be dragging Wolf everywhere."

"Remind me to thank him when he wakes up." John said as a newscast got his attention. 'Convicted murderer John Wayne Gacy's appeal for a new trial was denied today.' Seeing a picture flash on the screen John was up and racing for the TV as the news anchor continued. 'Gacy, better known as "the killer clown" was convicted in 1980 of the brutal murders of thirty-. . .' the rest of the broadcast was drowned out by Sammy's screams. John flipped off the television before scooping up Sam and carrying him to the couch. "It's alright, Sammy. Daddy's here. You're okay." He whispered over and over as he gently rocked his baby boy.

Bobby could only look on as John attempted to comfort his youngest son. He hated seeing the usually bright-eyed little boy so frightened and wished there was something he could do to help. When John started slowly rocking, Bobby grinned and stood up. Maybe there was something he could do after all.

John let out a sigh a relief as Bobby placed the rocking chair next to the couch. "Thanks, Bobby." He said switching to sit in the rocking chair.

Noticing that Dean wasn't with his dad and brother, Bobby scanned the room looking for the missing youngster. Bobby finally located the little boy sitting quietly by the race track. Bobby walked over and knelt down beside Dean. He had another job to do. "Dean, I promised Mr. Johnson I'd have his car finished this afternoon. Your dad was supposed to help me but he's kinda tied up at the moment. Think you could give me a hand?" he asked smiling as Dean's face lit up.

"Sure, Uncle Bobby! I know a lot about cars. I help my dad all the time." Dean bragged. Dean and Bobby walked out of the house together and headed for the shop out back.

John walked out to the shop a few hours later to find two pair of legs sticking out from under a car. Sneaking up he kicked Bobby's leg and hollered, "Hey Bobby!" smirking as the sound of a thump and several choice words met his ears. "Sorry about that Bobby. Didn't mean to scare you." John fibbed.

Bobby scooted out from under the car and glared up at his friend. "Is there a reason you came out here John or do you just enjoy yanking my chain?" he growled.

"Both" John stated laughing. "Actually, I have to go into town for some supplies and I thought Dean might like to tag along." Seeing Dean stick his head out he added, "There's an ice cream in it for you. What do you say, champ?"

"Think you can handle it by yourself now, Uncle Bobby?" Dean inquired.

Scratching his chin Bobby pretended to think. "It'll be hard but I think I can manage."

"Thanks, Uncle Bobby!" Dean hollered crawling out from under the car and dashing toward the house. "I'll be out in a minute Dad."

Bobby sat back against the car door. "Sammy okay now?"

"Yeah, I think that nap worked wonders." John admitted. "Thanks for taking care of Dean."

"No problem, Johnny. He was a big help. Kid's a natural under the hood." Bobby bragged. Seeing Dean and Sammy jumping down the porch steps he smiled. "Make sure Sammy has his dog with him before you go. Never know when another clown will pop up" He cautioned.

"Got it covered old man. I stuffed it in his front overall pocket." John told him as he walked to the impala where his boys were waiting.

"Alright boys, remember the rules. Stay with me and don't touch anything." John instructed as he pulled into a parking space at Wal-Mart. Opening the back door he struggled to unfasten the seat belt on Sammy's car seat.

Dean was standing behind the car waiting for his dad and Sammy when he saw one of his classmates coming his way. _"Oh man! Not "money bags" Matt" _he thought as the boy stopped next to him.

"Hey, Dean. What are you doing here? I'm getting a costume for Halloween. My mom said she'd get me any costume I wanted." Matt sneered.

"Matt? Is this one of your little friends?" Matt's mother asked. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Matt ignored his mother as he continued to glare at Dean.

Knowing his dad expected him to be polite, Dean walked up to Matt's mother extended his hand, and introduced himself. "Good afternoon, ma'am. My name's Dean and that's my dad and my little brother Sammy."

"Nice to meet you Dean. I'm Mrs. Sanders." She said as she shook his hand. "Your son is a very nice young man." Mrs. Sanders told John. "And this little cutie must be Sammy."

"Hi" Sammy said shyly burying his face in his dad's shoulder.

"Thank you ma'am. The name's John Winchester." John stated. "Sorry to run but we're in kind of a hurry."

"That's okay. It was nice to meet you." Mrs. Sanders called after them. Looking down at her son she frowned. "That was very rude. I know I taught you manners. Maybe I should invite Dean over for a play date sometime. You could learn a thing or two from him."

John quickly got the automotive supplies he needed and moved to the pharmacy for the medical supplies to restock his first aid kit. Not wanting to answer Sammy's nonstop "why" questions John decided to give the boys a little freedom. "Dean, why don't you and Sammy go look at the toys while I get what we need?"

"Really, dad?" Dean asked.

"Sure. Just remember to look and not touch. And stay together." John instructed.

Taking Sammy's hand Dean led him toward the toy aisle. "C'mon Sammy hurry up so we can look at the toys before Dad gets through shopping." He encouraged. He smiled as Sammy hurried to catch up with him. "Just a little bit farther Sammy and then. . ."

"BOO!" screamed a clown as it jumped out of an aisle.

Dean didn't think. He just reacted. He pulled back and swung his fist nailing their attacker in the face. Picking up a now crying Sammy he started to back away from the. . .very small clown? Taking in the clown's shirt and pants Dean groaned. _"I am so dead." _He thought when he heard hurried footsteps behind him.

John and Mrs. Sanders got to the scene at the same time. While Mrs. Sanders rushed to her fallen son, John marched over and carefully took Sammy out of Dean's arms. "What happened Dean?" he questioned.

"Me and Sammy were walking to the toys like you told us too and Matt jumped out with that stupid mask on, sir. I hit him before I thought about it." Dean explained. "Sorry dad."

"Matthew Dillion Sanders, did you jump out and scare that little boy!" Mrs. Sanders hollered. Turning to Dean she softened her voice and said, "You didn't do anything wrong, sweetie. Matt never should have jumped out at you and your little brother like that." Grabbing her son's arm she pulled him up, yanked the mask off, and then took him over to the others. "I want you to apologize this minute young man." She demanded.

Sniffling Matt stared at the ground. "I'm sorry Dean." He whispered.

"For?" his mother prompted.

"I'm sorry for scaring you and I won't do it again." Matt ground out angrily.

"I'm sorry about my son's behavior Mr. Winchester." Mrs. Sanders apologized. "Matt and I will be having a long, painful discussion about this and I can assure you it will never happen again." With that said Mrs. Sanders turned and drug a very unhappy Matt out of the store.

"Dean, please tell me he isn't one of your friends?" John asked as they walked to the check out.

"No way, dad. He couldn't pay me to be his friend." Dean assured his father.

John let the boys ride in the buggy all the way to the impala. Once there they loaded up and started for home. Spotting a small ice cream shop John turned in and parked. "You guys ready for ice cream?" he asked.

"Yea! Ice cream!" both boys hollered.

John and the boys went into the shop and took a booth at the back of the shop. John read the menu to the boys as they waited for the waitress. After the boys decided on their treat, he motioned to the waitress.

The waitress stepped up to the table and began her spiel. "Hi, my name is Jill and I'll be your waitress. What can I get for you today young man?" she asked looking at Dean.

"I'll have a root beer float." He told her.

"Okay, and what about you cutie?" she asked Sammy. Seeing his tear stained face she ruffled his hair and said, "Looks like somebody's having a bad day. I've got just the thing to make you smile. All I need to know is your favorite kind of ice cream."

"Nilla" Sammy announced.

"You got it darling. What about you sir?" Jill questioned.

"I think I'll have a root beer float too." John said winking at Dean.

"Alright. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll have your order ready." Jill stated.

Dean and Sammy spent the next few minutes playing with a car that Dean had brought from home. Seeing Jill on her way back they quickly stashed the car and sat up ready for their treat.

Jill sat a root beer float in front of Dean and John before reaching on her tray and pulling out Sammy's surprise.

Sammy peered at the strange looking surprise in Jill's hand. The cone was on top instead of at the bottom. As she set it in front of him his expression changed. Sammy's terrified eyes stared at the two candy eyes that were staring back at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. Nothing else belongs to me, either.

AN- This is for Hotshow who wanted a back story on how/why Sammy is afraid of clowns.

And a special thank you goes to darksupernatural for the information and the idea. I changed it a little bit. Hope you like it.

Previously on Supernatural- Sammy's terrified eyes stared at the two candy eyes that were staring back at him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean looked over at the strange treat the waitress was setting in front of Sammy. It only took a moment for Dean to figure out what the ice cream treat was supposed to be. _"Shit! Not another clown!"_ he thought. _"Where the crap are they all coming from?"_ Hearing the gasp from his little brother Dean knew he needed to act fast to save Sammy from having a total meltdown. After glancing around and finding no where to stash the fugly creation, he came up with another solution. Raising his fist he slammed it down on the clown ice cream crushing the cone and splattering ice cream everywhere.

"Dean!" John yelled as he attempted to calm a crying Sammy.

"Sorry dad. But that thing had to go. It was creeping me out." Dean explained. "Sammy? It's okay now. I got rid of the clown for you."

Sammy peeked at the table before turning to his big brother. "Clown gone?" he asked.

"Yep. I took care of it. That clown won't be bothering you again, squirt." Dean bragged.

"Thanks, Dean" Sammy said as a smile lit up his face.

Jill felt awful when she saw the little boy burst into tears. Not sure what to do to help she'd just stood and watched as the older boy took care of the situation. Once the clown creation was destroyed she snatched it off the table and quickly walked back to the counter. She threw the ruined creation away, grabbed a small bowl, and scooped up some vanilla ice cream. Her hand paused over a dinosaur cookie but she didn't take it. She didn't want to accidentally scare the little guy again. Walking back to the table she was glad to see that everything seemed to be alright now. Setting the bowl and some extra napkins on the table she started her apology. "Here's the vanilla ice cream sir. And don't worry about the bill. It's on the house. I'm so sorry about the cl. . ."

"Don't say it!" John shouted. Seeing the waitress jump he softened his voice he said, "It's alright, Jill. You were just trying to help. There was no way you could have known that the. . . the you know what would scare him."

Jill looked up as the bell rang announcing the entrance of another customer. "I've gotta go. Sorry again for the trouble. You guys enjoy your ice cream and have a great afternoon. And remember the treats are on the house."

"Thanks Jill. You too" John said wiping the "clown remains" off his shirt. Finishing his float he turned to look at his boys. "You guys ready to go?" he inquired.

"I'm ready" Dean announced slurping the last drops of his float.

"Me too" Sammy hollered smiling at his daddy.

John took one look at Sammy and groaned. Ice cream covered his face, his hands, and his overalls. There was even some in his hair. Standing up John carefully picked Sammy up and set him on the floor motioning for Dean to follow. "Let's go get you cleaned up Sammy." John stated as he led the boys to the restroom. He cleaned Sammy up the best he could and then took the boys out to the impala and settled them inside.

Waiting to pull out of the parking lot John noticed a sporting goods store across the street. Remembering a few things he needed to get he waited until the coast was clear and then drove straight across to the sporting goods store.

"What are we doing here, dad?" Dean asked. "I thought we were going back to Bobby's."

"Sorry champ. There are a couple of things I forgot to pick up." John explained as he stopped the car and climbed out. He unfastened the belt holding Sammy in his seat and pulled him out settling Sam on his hip. John took hold of Dean's hand and walked into the store. Putting Sammy down next to Dean John glanced around for what he needed. Spotting the sign for the items near the gun and knife display cases he turned to his boys. "Dean take Sammy and go look at the toys over there." He instructed pointing to an aisle of soccer balls. "Remember look but don't touch. I'll come get you when I'm through, alright kiddo?"

"Sure dad. No problem." Dean confidently stated. "C'mon Sammy. Let's go see the toys." Dean took Sammy's hand and led him away from John.

Not wanting to leave the boys on their own for long John quickly made his way to the other side of the store. He filled his basket with the forgotten supplies and strolled over to the aisle he'd seen Dean and Sammy go down minutes before. He walked down two aisles of soccer balls and footballs before coming to a stop at the beginning of the third aisle. Peering around the corner he saw Sammy sitting on the floor rolling a ball while Dean was staring longingly at one of the baseball gloves. He watched as Dean tentatively reached out a hand to touch the glove before quickly withdrawing it. A sudden memory of playing catch with a very small Dean washed over John. _"Oh Mary! What am I doing to our boys?" _he thought as he continued to watch his sons. Making a silent promise to be a better father to his boys he pushed his feelings of regret aside and walked over to his children. Reaching in his pockets he managed to find several quarters. "Here Dean" he said handing him the coins. "There are some machines in the front by the door. Take Sammy and get something for both of you."

"Yes sir" Dean replied. He took one more look at the gloves before turning and taking Sammy's hand.

After grabbing a few more supplies, John walked to the register and checked out. He then trudged over to the boys and the three walked out to the car.

Bobby had just finished making sandwiches when he heard the roar of the impala's engine. Smiling he set the plate of sandwiches on the table and started filling two cups with milk for the boys. Hearing the front door slam, he hollered, "Go wash up. Lunch is ready!" He chuckled when he heard the boys racing down the hall. Minutes later everyone was sitting at the table enjoying a late lunch.

"Hey, Bobby. Where's Josh?" John asked between bites.

"Still sleeping" Bobby informed him. "Don't worry. He's fine John. He's just worn out after everything that's happened the past couple of days."

"You sure?" John questioned.

"Yeah. He'll be sore as hell for awhile but he's okay." Bobby assured his friend. "You get everything?"

"Yep. Even got a few extras," John said grinning. "Speaking of which. . .you almost through, Dean?"

"I'm done dad" Dean informed him.

"Good. How about going in the other room and bringing that blue bag to me?" John asked. "It's on the couch."

"Okay" Dean called over his shoulder as he raced into the living room. He came back moments later bag in hand. "Here dad."

John looked up from cutting Sammy's sandwich. "Can you take the supplies out and put them on the table for me, champ? I've kinda got my hands full."

"No problem dad." Dean replied as he reached into the bag. Dean's eyes widened as his hand touched one of the items in the bag. Sure his mind was playing tricks on him Dean glanced into the bag a small gasp of surprise leaving his lips. Reaching back in he carefully pulled out the baseball glove he'd been looking at in the store. Setting it on the table he reached back into the bag pulling out another glove and a couple of baseballs. Looking over at his dad he found John smiling back at him.

John watched as Dean pulled the glove out of the bag. The expression on his son's face more than made up for the cost of the extra supplies. Smiling at Dean he said, "Thought you and I could play some catch. How about it Dean? Think you could spare some time to spend with your old man?"

"Sure dad" Dean said still staring at the glove. Suddenly frowning Dean looked back at his dad. "What about Sammy, dad? There's only two gloves."

Sensing a problem arising Bobby piped up. "Don't worry about Sammy. I need him to help me with Wolf Dean. You and your dad go ahead and play. Sammy and I will be just fine."

Dean glanced at Sammy for a moment. Seeing his little brother smiling at him he returned the smile and then grabbed the ball and glove and turned to his dad. "Okay. Let's go dad."

John picked the other glove up and stood up. "Thanks, Bobby" he said as he followed Dean out the back door of the house.

Bobby cleared the table while he waited for Sammy to finish eating. Putting the dishes in the sink he stood and watched John and Dean. He grinned as he watched John's oldest playing and acting like any other little kid. _"It's about time."_ He thought.

Sammy picked up his empty plate and took it to Bobby. "I through Unca Bobby." He announced handing Bobby his plate. "We play Wolf now?"

Placing the plate in the sink Bobby took a towel and wiped Sammy's hands and face. "Okay kiddo. Let's take Wolf outside and see if we can teach him to fetch." Bobby and Sammy headed for the door. "Come on Wolf. Let's go." He called.

Bobby took Sammy and Wolf out in the backyard. Stopping he made sure they were far enough away from Dean and John that Sammy wouldn't accidentally get hit by a stray baseball. "Okay Sammy. I want you to hold Wolf by the collar for a minute while I put the newspaper down over there."

"Okay Unca Bobby." Sammy said as he grabbed Wolf's collar. "Stay, Wolf"

Bobby walked over and dropped the newspaper several feet away from Sammy and Wolf. Returning to the two he knelt down to explain to Sammy what they were going to do. "Alright Sammy. You can let go of him now. Let's see if we can teach Wolf to fetch the paper. Wolf and I have been working on it for a while now. So far he'll go get the paper but then he tears it to pieces. Maybe we can get him to bring it to us in one piece today." Looking down at Wolf Bobby pointed in the direction of the paper and commanded, "Wolf, accio!"

Sammy watched as Wolf bounded across the yard to the paper. He snatched the newspaper off the ground and started shaking it back and forth. The paper was torn to shreds in seconds. "No, Wolf! Bad dog!" Sammy scolded as he walked with Bobby over to the dog.

Bobby picked up the bits of paper and threw them in an old rusty wheelbarrow that was nearby. Shaking his head he took Wolf's collar and led him back to their starting point. "Here Sammy. Hold him for me again." Bobby ordered as he picked up another paper. He walked over and set it down. Walking back he had an idea that just might help. "Hey Sammy. Why don't you show Wolf what he's supposed to do? Maybe if he sees you do it, he'll copy you."

"Okay Unca Bobby" Sammy agreed. Looking down at Wolf he added, "Watch Wolf!"

Bobby pointed at the paper and commanded, "Sammy, accio!"

Sammy obediently ran over, picked up the paper, and ran back handing the paper to Bobby.

"Good boy, Sammy" Bobby praised ruffling Sammy's hair. He walked back out and placed the paper on the ground once more. Coming back he glanced down at the dog, "Alright Wolf. Let's try this again." He said crossing his fingers. "Wolf, accio!" he commanded.

Wolf dashed across the yard and snatched up the paper. He tore the paper to pieces before lumbering back to Bobby tail wagging happily.

Hearing laughter Bobby looked up to see Dean and John doubled over laughing. "Shut up you idjits!" he shouted making a rude hand gesture at the two.

"Yeah! Shut up idjits!" Sammy hollered copying his uncle's hand gesture.

"Whoa there Sammy!" Bobby called as he quickly covered Sammy's hand with his own. "Don't think your daddy wants you doing that kiddo."

Sammy stared up Bobby. "But you did it." He pouted.

"I know I did. But just because I did it that doesn't mean you can do it, too." Bobby pointed out.

"Why?" Sammy asked.

Bobby pulled off his cap and scratched his head. "Well 'cause that's something only grownups can do Sammy."

Sammy crossed his arms and poked out his bottom lip. "Why?" he questioned again.

Bobby sighed. Dealing with kids was harder than he thought. Deciding to end the conversation he said the same thing his father had always told him. "That's just the way it is Sammy."

"But why?" Sammy whined.

Bobby was saved from answering when a baseball rolled over to Sammy quickly followed by Dean. Dean picked up the ball and put it in his glove. He glanced from Sammy's pouting face to Bobby's exasperated one. Deciding to save Bobby from an afternoon full of "whys" Dean put his free hand on Sammy's shoulder and said, "Uncle Bobby's right Sammy. Remember that rule that says only grownups can drive cars."

"Yeah" Sammy replied warily.

"Well there's another rule that says only grownups can make hand signs like Uncle Bobby did." Dean explained.

Sammy thought that over for a minute before looking up at Dean. "Okay"

Bobby watched Dean run back over to John. _"God I love that kid!"_ he thought. Turning back to Sammy he said, "Come on Sammy! Wolf's waiting for us."

Bobby and Sammy spent a big part of the afternoon attempting to teach Wolf how to fetch before giving up and walking inside. Stopping in the kitchen Bobby decided he needed to finish the dishes. "Sammy, I need you and Wolf to go play in the other room for awhile. I'm gonna wash the dishes and then I'll come play alright, sport?" he asked.

"Okay Unca Bobby" Sammy replied. "'Mon Wolf."

Bobby smiled when he heard Sammy's toy dog yipping and Sammy giggling. Not wanting to leave Sammy by himself for long Bobby set to work quickly washing and drying the dishes. Once he put the last dish away, he walked into the living room to find Sammy lying in the floor fast asleep. Bobby picked up the toy dog and turned it off before tiptoeing over to Sammy. He carefully scooped the little boy up and deposited him on the couch. After tucking the blue blanket around Sam, Bobby snuck out of the room with Wolf in tow. He plopped himself down at the kitchen table and began reading the paper.

A few hours later Dean came racing in followed by an exhausted looking John.

"Shhh, Sammy's sleeping" Bobby warned.

"Dean, go wash up and find something quiet to play." John ordered. "I'm going to help Uncle Bobby get supper started."

"Yes, sir" Dean whispered heading to the other room. Stopping in the doorway he glanced up at his father. "Do you think we could play ball again sometime dad?" he asked timidly.

"You bet kiddo." John said. "Now go wash up and let me get supper ready before your brother wakes up."

Bobby rooted around in the refrigerator for a while before finally pulling out some hamburger. "How about getting the spaghetti sauce out of the cabinet for me, John?" he asked.

"Here you go" John said as he passed the can. "Want me to make some salad?"

"Go for it." Bobby answered as he began browning the meat.

"You got today's paper or did Wolf tear that one up, too?" John joked.

"Ha, ha, ha" Bobby said. "Wolf will get the hang of it, eventually. You just wait and see."

"See what?" Joshua asked as he slowly walked into the kitchen and took a seat.

"Bobby thinks he can teach Wolf to fetch." John informed Josh.

"You're still working on that?" Josh asked. "Thought you'd have given it up by now."

"Can't wait to see your faces when Wolf starts fetching the paper." Bobby muttered.

John set the salad bowl on the table and turned to get the dishes and silverware. "How you feeling, Josh?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Josh replied as he picked up the discarded paper and opened it. "You don't hit that hard John."

"Sorry. I'll try to do better next time." John said dropping the silverware on the table and walking over to the doorway where Sammy was standing rubbing his eyes. "Hey there Sammy. Did you have a good nap?" he asked as he picked his son up.

Sammy nodded his head. "I hungry, daddy."

"Supper's coming right up, Sammy." Bobby announced.

Sammy looked around the room for something to do. Seeing the comics on the back of the paper Josh was reading, Sammy happily sat and stared at the colorful pictures. He quickly found his favorite cartoon: Garfield. He looked from cell to cell of the cartoon smiling at the pictures of Garfield and Odie. Looking at the last cell he noticed a new character. His eyes widen as he realized what it was! Leaning back in his chair he hollered, "Wolf, accio!"

Bobby carefully picked up the pot of hot spaghetti and walked slowly to the table. He had just gotten beside the table when he heard Sammy's yell. Before he could react Wolf rammed into his back causing his hands to jerk and the spaghetti to spill. . . right into Josh's lap!

AN- The Latin translation for accio is to summon or fetch.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. Nothing else belongs to me, either.

AN- This is for Hotshow who wanted a back story on how/why Sammy is afraid of clowns.

And a special thank you goes to UThnkUrFunny IThnkImAdorable for the information and the laugh.

Sorry it took so long for me to update. The first of July is always the worst time of year for me.

Previously on Supernatural- Before he could react Wolf rammed into his back causing his hands to jerk and the spaghetti to spill. . . right into Josh's lap!

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Joshua let loose a string of expletives as he leapt from his chair hands slapping at his pants. He knocked as much of the hot sauce and noodles off as he could before running out of the room. In seconds Wolf was under the abandoned chair happily lapping up the spaghetti that had fallen to the floor.

Dean quickly covered Sammy's ears not wanting his little brother to hear Josh's rant. He knew if Sammy overheard the words he would get in trouble later for repeating them. Once he heard the bathroom door slam, Dean withdrew his hands placing one hand around his brother's shoulders. "It's okay Sammy." He soothed.

Bobby watched his friend's hasty retreat and then turned glancing from Wolf who was happily lapping up the spaghetti to a very guilty looking Sammy. Not wanting to upset Sammy anymore than he already was, Bobby decided he needed to lighten the mood. Looking back at the hallway he slowly shook his head. "Geez, I thought Josh liked my spaghetti" he quipped.

John stared incredulously at Bobby for a moment before busting out laughing with Bobby quickly joining in.

Dean and Sammy gazed at the two men as if they'd lost their minds. "Let's go in the other room for a while Sammy. Dad and Uncle Bobby are starting to creep me out." Dean told his brother. Dean took Sammy by the hand and led him into the living room.

"Did you see the look on his face?" John chuckled. "Man, I wish I'd had a camera. That was definitely a Kodak moment."

"I know." Bobby said as he wiped his eyes. "I've never seen him run that fast either. Hmm, maybe I should take some spaghetti next time I go hunting with him. Save me from waiting on the slow poke."

After getting himself under control, John looked down at what little was left of the ruined dinner. "Guess we'll be going out to eat tonight. Any suggestions as to where we should go?" he asked. Seeing the smirk on Bobby's face he quickly added, "I meant to eat, Bobby."

Bobby smiled at his friend. "Party pooper." He grumbled as he walked over to the closet to get the mop. "The boys love pancakes so how about IHOP?"

"Not a good idea. They make faces on the pancakes and I don't think we need another "Sammy meltdown" today." John told him.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that. Gimme a minute. I'll come up with a decent place." Bobby said. He mopped the kitchen floor and was just starting on the hallway when an idea hit him. "How about Shoney's? They have good food and there's no chance of meeting a you know what there."

"Sounds good, Bobby." John stated. "Go ahead and finish mopping. I'll check on Josh and the boys and then we'll go." John carefully walked around Bobby and headed to he back to check on his friend.

After making sure Josh was alright, John strolled into the living room. He walked over and sat down beside Dean. "Whatcha doing, sport?" he asked.

Dean stopped his building and looked up at his dad. "We're using the books to try to make the ramp higher. But the track keeps falling off the books."

"Want some help?" John asked smiling as both boys nodded their heads. "Okay. Why don't we try this?" John began making a pile of books off to the side.

Bobby and Josh peered around the corner smiling at the sight of the three Winchesters. "Why don't we give them a few minutes?" Josh suggested.

"Yeah" Bobby agreed. "I'm not that hungry anyway. You want some coffee?" Bobby grabbed two mugs and filled them with coffee before carefully carrying them to the kitchen table.

Joshua took a sip and sighed. "So you got any hunts lined up?" he asked. Josh and Bobby sat and talked for thirty minutes before going into the living room and ushering everyone outside.

Once everyone was piled in the impala they began the trip into town. Sitting in the back with the boys Bobby listened with wonder as Dean patiently answered all of Sammy's never ending questions. _"That boy has the patience of a saint where his brother's concerned."_ Bobby thought. _"Must have got that from his mama 'cause it certainly didn't come from Johnny."_

Noticing Joshua squirming miserably in his seat John winced in sympathy. He knew how hard it was to find a relaxing position after a beating. As Josh's struggle for a comfortable position continued, he spoke up. "You alright there, Josh?" he asked.

"Sure. I'm just peachy." Joshua grouched.

Hearing the front seat conversation Bobby cut in. "Sorry Josh. Guess Wolf just isn't bright enough to train."

"It's not the dog." Josh informed him starting to grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bobby asked.

"It means that someone needs to take a refresher course in Latin." Joshua said gleefully.

Bobby crossed his arms and glared at Joshua. "My Latin's just fine." He grumbled.

"Oh really?" Josh exclaimed. "Then why are you telling Wolf that you are going to fetch the paper?"

"What?" Bobby bellowed.

"Accio means I summon or I fetch when it's used as a command." Josh explained.

"Wait a minute" Dean broke in. "You mean Uncle Bobby's been saying that he'd fetch the paper?"

"You got it!" Josh laughed.

"No wonder Wolf keeps looking at you funny." Dean said between giggles. "I'm surprised he hasn't rolled his eyes at you yet."

"Laugh it up, Dean" Bobby grumbled. "Just remember who carries all the hot food to the table."

"Enough, children" John warned as he drove into Shoney's parking lot. He pulled into the first available spot and shut off the engine. Turning around in his seat he set the ground rules. "Alright boys. This is a nice restaurant. I want you on your best behavior. Understand?"

"Yes sir" Dean and Sammy replied.

Glancing between Josh and Bobby John said, "That goes for you, too."

"Whatever you say, Johnny boy" Bobby laughed. He climbed out of the car before turning and helping Sammy and Dean out. Taking the boys by the hand the three followed John and Josh to the restaurant and walked inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. Nothing else belongs to me, either.

AN- This is for Hotshow who wanted a back story on how/why Sammy is afraid of clowns.

Previously on Supernatural- Taking the boys by the hand the three followed John and Josh to the restaurant and walked inside.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

John walked over to sign in while the others took a seat on a nearby couch to wait. Bobby and Josh carefully surveyed the room checking for anything that might even remind Sammy of clowns. They'd had enough of the red nosed entertainers to last a lifetime. Finding nothing both men sat back and relaxed listening to the boy's chatter away about the pies in the display case.

"Look Sammy! They have apple pie and peach pie!" Dean excitedly stated. "And look at that strawberry pie with the whipped cream on top! I bet if we eat all our supper, dad'll let us have a piece for dessert."

"Apple! Apple!" Sammy sang. "We eat apple!"

"No, listen Sammy. You want to try all of them, right?" Dean asked smiling as his little brother firmly nodded his head. "Okay, then. You get the apple, I'll get the strawberry, and we'll get dad the peach. We can share the three pieces and that way we'll get to try all three. Okay, Sammy?"

Sammy rubbed his hand down his face like he'd seen his daddy do before nodding. "Okay!" He hollered jumping up and down.

"Let's go, guys." John called. He picked Sammy up before grabbing a booster seat and following their waitress to a table in the back. Standing to the side he motioned for Dean to scoot in first. John then set the booster chair on the bench, placed a squirming Sammy in the seat, and sat down next to his boys.

"Good evening, my name is Linda and I'll be your waitress. What can I get you gentlemen to drink?" Linda asked as she passed out the menus. She quickly wrote down their orders and then reached into her pocket.

Spying the crayons in the waitress's pocket Dean glanced down at Sammy's placemat apprehensively. He had to stifle a groan when he saw the picture of a circus ring filled with clowns. Noticing his own had a farm scene he carefully switched the two turning the clown mat over. Feeling a tap on his hand he looked up to see Josh holding out his zoo placemat. Dean quickly switched mats with Josh mouthing a silent "thank you" to his friend.

"I'll give you some time to look over our menu and decide what you'd like. I'll be back with your drinks in just a few minutes." Linda promised. "Here's some crayons for the little guys, ummm I mean the young men." She amended hearing Dean's disgruntled humph. She handed each boy a small pack of crayons and headed back to the kitchen with their drink orders.

"Color daddy!" Sammy demanded handing John a red crayon.

Smiling John took the offered crayon and began coloring Sammy's barn while he talked with Josh and Bobby about leads on a new hunt. They sat and talked for several minutes tossing ideas and theories back and forth before John saw their waitress walking to the table carrying their drinks. As she got closer John noticed that there were two small plastic cups for the boys. The picture on the side of the cups had him jumping up and striding over to Linda stopping her before she reached her intended destination.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Linda asked.

"Afraid so" John replied. "My youngest is afraid of clowns and he'll freak if he sees those cups. Do you have any other cups you could use for their drinks. I'd really like to avoid another meltdown if I could."

"No problem sir. I'll have them changed in a flash." Linda assured him turning back to the kitchen. She took a few steps before stopping and motioning for John. "I think I should warn you that there's a clown at the birthday party in the back room. He shouldn't come out here but forewarned is forearmed. Right?"

Shaking his head John thanked the waitress and trudged to the table to find four sets of curious eyes staring at him. Sitting down he gave the group a half smile. "Sorry. I changed my mind. I decided I didn't want the C-L-O-W-N drink she had." He fibbed glancing down at Sammy who smiled back unaware that his dad had just spelled the scariest word Sam knew.

True to her word Linda was soon back at the table handing out drinks in clown-free cups. Setting down her tray she took her pad and pencil out of her pocket and asked, "Are you ready to order?"

"Sure. I'll have the steak dinner, well done, with fries and beans." John began. "Sammy wants the chicken finger plate with fries and a salad and Dean'll have. . ."

"Daaaad" Dean whined, "I can order for myself. I'm not a little kid anymore."

John had to conceal a smirk at the sight of his eldest son with his arms crossed and lip poked out making him look more like a pouting two year old than the seven year old he really was. Clearing his throat to stop from laughing he schooled his expression. "You're right, Dean. Go ahead and order." John couldn't resist adding "old man" under his breath.

Dean scowled at his dad and then turned his mega-watt smile on Linda and ordered. "I'll have the cheeseburger plate with fries, ma'am."

Linda smiled right back. "That comes with a vegetable, swe, I mean sir. What vegetable would you like?"

Dean looked over the menu again. "Onion rings" he announced looking back up.

"Dean" John warned frowning at his son's choice.

"Fine" Dean conceded. "I'll have the beans instead."

"That sounds good." Josh said winking at Linda. "I'll have the same."

"And for you sir?" Linda asked staring at Bobby.

"Oh, I'll have the steak dinner, medium rare, with the potatoes and peas." Bobby ordered handing his menu to the waitress.

"Okay, your food will be out shortly." Linda stated before picking up her tray and walking to the kitchen.

"Hey dad, can Sammy and I go play that crane game over there?" Dean asked. "Please?"

"Sure Dean." John replied pulling a few quarters out of his pocket. "Make sure Sammy stays with you. And just go to that game and come back. No wandering off."

"Yes, sir" Dean said. He and Sammy crawled under the table coming out beside John and raced over to the game on the other side of the room.

Bobby waited until the boys were out of earshot to start their conversation about the hunt back up. "Alright so this is looking more and more like a were. . ."

Bobby's sentence was cut off as a loud and very familiar scream pierced the air.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. Nothing else belongs to me, either.

AN- This is for Hotshow who wanted a back story on how/why Sammy is afraid of clowns.

Previously on Supernatural- Bobby's sentence was cut off as a loud and very familiar scream pierced the air.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"_Shit! Not again!"_ John thought as he jumped up and quickly walked towards Dean who was leading a frightened Sammy back to the table. Meeting the boys halfway John bent down and gathered Sammy in his arms. "Its okay, Sammy." He soothed as he hugged his little boy.

"Sorry dad. I was trying to get the truck for Sammy." Dean apologized. "I thought I had it set right but when the claw went down, it came back up with a you know what."

"It's alright, Dean. It wasn't your fault. I should have checked the game out before I let you boys play." John said as he ushered his boys back to their table. He helped Sammy climb into the booster seat before dropping onto the bench himself. Picking up the crayon box he pulled out two crayons and held one out to Sammy. "How about helping me finish our picture so we can show Linda when she brings our food?"

Sammy hugged his stuffed dog tight and then placed it on the table beside his placemat. Taking the crayon from his daddy Sam began to carefully color the picture while still keeping one hand on his toy for comfort.

The small family spent the next few minutes quietly talking and coloring. They were just settling down when a stranger walked up to the table.

John looked up as the stranger approached. Taking in the man's long light brown hair and "Miami Vice" clothing he groaned. _"Great. What now?"_ he thought as he glared at the young man who was eyeing Sammy. "Something I can help you with?" John growled.

"Actually I was hoping your boys could help. See I'd been trying to win a doll in that crane game for my friend's daughter for a while now but the only things I won were these trucks." The man explained pulling two toy trucks out of his pocket. "I saw your boys get the doll, and I was kinda hoping to make a trade."

Dean glanced at the man in shock. He couldn't believe anyone would want that fugly old doll instead of the two cool trucks. Remembering that he'd left the thing back at the game he frowned. "Sorry mister. I can't trade. I left the doll over at the game." He said sadly.

"I know" the man told him. "I picked it up and the waitress at the cash register is holding it for us. So, what do you say? Wanna trade?"

Dean looked to his dad for approval. At his dad's nod Dean turned back to the man and grinned. "Well. I guess Sammy and I can help you out. Right, Sammy?"

"We trade! We trade!" Sammy squealed.

John took the trucks the stranger handed him and passed them to his boys. "Thanks mister, umm. Sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Name's MacGyver. And it's not a problem. I know how the kid feels. I'm not too fond of the red nosed guys either. " The man said smiling at the sound of Sammy's giggles. "Just glad to see the little fellow smiling again." Seeing an older man flagging him down MacGyver added, "I've really gotta be going now. Enjoy your evening." That said he walked over and sat at a table with the older man.

"Well, that was different." Josh stated. "Now what were we talking about?"

Bobby glanced at the boys making sure they were busy playing before answering. "I think we're dealing with a werewolf. The timing of the killings lines up perfectly with the lunar cycle." Bobby quietly began. "And all the victims were mauled. The police have labeled them animal attacks. They think it's the work of a pack of dogs or possibly a bear that wandered into town." Seeing the waitress headed their way Bobby quickly broke off the discussion.

"Boys put your trucks away." John ordered. "The food's here." Taking Sammy's plate John cut the chicken strips into smaller pieces and poured a little dressing on the salad before setting the plate in front of his little boy. "Eat up, kiddo. It's getting late."

Silence descended on the group as they dug into their meal. The only noises were the occasional scraping of a fork and John's admonishments to Sammy that "no the dog didn't need any chicken strips" and that "fries don't drive trucks".

Bobby almost choked on a potato when he saw the clown from the party walk into the room. Bobby softly kicked John to get his attention motioning at the circus freak before standing up and trudging over to take care of the problem. He walked up to the man. "Sorry but I can't let you come out here, mister." Bobby informed the clown.

The clown stared at Bobby. "I don't remember asking your permission." The clown countered as he tried to sidestep around Bobby. When that action failed, he sighed. "Listen, I'm supposed to hand out goody bags to the kids in here. It'll only take a few minutes. Now move so I can do my job."

Bobby stood his ground. "Sorry, Can't do that. Uhhh, look mister, mister. . .?

"Looney" the clown filled in.

"Umm, no offense, but I don't think I can call you by your clown name." Bobby admitted.

"Looney is my real name." the clown angrily stated. "My clown name is Chuckles."

"What kind of idjit names their kid Looney?" Bobby blurted out.

"My ornery SOB of a father, that's who." Looney said smirking. "Guess I should be glad he didn't name me something worse, like Sue."

"Yeah, that would've been way worse." Bobby laughed. "Sorry about that. My mouth got ahead of my brain there for a minute."

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it." Looney told him. "Now that you've had a laugh at my expense, how about letting me do my job?"

"Sorry Looney. See my friend's little boy is terrified of clowns and I won't let you scare him." Bobby explained. "But maybe we can work something out." He added as he flagged down a waitress.

Cindy quickly walked over to the two men. "Is there a problem, gentlemen?"

"Yes ma'am. There is but I think I have a solution." Bobby said. He quickly filled Cindy and Looney in on his plan to help Looney pass out the goody bags without scaring Sammy. "Well, what do you think? Can we use that spare room?"

"Let me check with my manager but I'm sure it'll be fine." Cindy assured them. "I'll be right back."

Minutes later Looney was set up in the small side room. Cindy spread the word to the other waitress who then sent the children to the room to see the clown and get a goody bag with Sammy none the wiser.

Finished with their meal John, Bobby, and Josh stood up. John picked up the booster seat while Josh set a nice tip on the table for Linda. They walked to the front with the boys protectively in the middle of the group. Once at the front Bobby went over to pay the bill leaving the others by the door.

Spotting the group by the door Linda rushed over with two cups in her hands. "Glad I caught you before you left. The C-L-O-W-N from the birthday party wanted me to pass these out." She said as she handed each boy a cup filled with candy and small treats. "I took them out of the clown goody bags before I brought them to you." She whispered to John.

"Thanks, Linda. You've been a big help tonight." John informed her before turning to Sammy and Dean. "Boys what do you say?" he reminded.

"Thank you" they chorused.

"You're welcome boys. You two be good and come back again." She said as she ruffled the boys' hair.

Bobby walked past the group and headed out the door. "Bye, Linda" he called. "Let's hit the road, guys!"

John walked out and grabbed a hold of Dean and Sammy's hands. Once at the impala he let Dean in and then buckled Sammy in his seat. Climbing in the driver's side he turned and looked at the bag in Bobby's lap curiously. "What's in the bag, Bobby?" he asked.

"Oh just some dessert." Bobby replied nonchalantly.

"Dessert?" Dean hollered. "What kind Uncle Bobby?"

"That must be one big dessert." Josh piped up. "Come on and tell us what it is."

"It's just a peach pie." Bobby started. "And an apple pie."

"Apple! Apple! Apple!" Sammy sang as he bounced in his seat.

"Cool!" Dean yelled. "Apple and peach pie!"

"Don't forget the strawberry pie, Dean." Bobby reminded him. "I got that one, too."

"Awesome! Uncle Bobby, you're the best!" Dean shouted.

John glared at Bobby before turning back to the road. "Yeah well your awesome uncle here can sit up with you when you're sick tonight from eating too much."

"Don't worry, John. These are going right into the refrigerator when we get home." Bobby reassured him.

"Awww, man!" Dean complained.

"Sorry kid." Bobby apologized. "You'll just have to wait until tomorrow to pig out."

"You do know that won't stop Dean." John whispered.

"No problem. I'll just padlock the refrigerator door." Bobby decided.

"Bobby, Dean's known how to pick locks since he was five." John informed him.

"Well crap." Bobby muttered. "Guess I better come up with something else fast then." Bobby spent the rest of the ride tossing out ideas to keep Dean away from the pies with John shooting down everyone.

John pulled up in front of the house and turned off the engine. He smiled as he watched Bobby rush into the house to try to hide the pies. Climbing out he opened the back door and struggled to undo the buckle on Sammy's seat. Finally getting it a loose he helped Sammy out of the car and walked inside behind the boys.

AN- Couldn't resist putting MacGyver in the story. Jared made such a cute Young MacGyver.

I didn't make up the clown's name. My grandfather's name was Looney.

Trivia question for you. Anybody know where Looney's reference about Sue came from?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. Nothing else belongs to me, either.

AN- This is for Hotshow who wanted a back story on how/why Sammy is afraid of clowns.

Previously on Supernatural- Climbing out he opened the back door and struggled to undo the buckle on Sammy's seat. Finally getting it a loose he helped Sammy out of the car and walked inside behind the boys.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

John walked into the kitchen and plopped down in the closest chair. "Morning, Bobby." He mumbled placing his head in his hands. "Got any coffee?"

"Long night?" Bobby asked as he set a mug of hot coffee in front of John and then sat down himself.

"Yeah. Sammy woke up screaming about clowns three times last night. Dean and I managed to calm him down and get him back to sleep but I don't know how much more he can take. And I don't know how to get rid of the nightmares for him." John explained.

"They'll stop on their own, Johnny. Just give it some time." Bobby advised. Getting up he went to the stove to check on the eggs and bacon he had cooking. Turning the eggs over he stayed quiet giving his friend a little time to relax. He reached into the cabinet, retrieved two plates, and set them on the counter. Bobby heard the boys come in just as he turned off the burners. Scooping the eggs and bacon onto plates, he called, "Morning, Dean! Morning Sammy! You boys want some chocolate milk?"

"Yes, please Uncle Bobby. Sammy loves chocolate milk." Dean said around a yawn. He helped his little brother climb up into a chair before sitting next to him.

"I'll get'em Bobby." John volunteered heading to the refrigerator. Taking the milk out he grabbed two small cups from the cupboard, set them in front of the boys, and poured chocolate milk in each glass. Sitting back down he glanced over at Dean and smirked. "Hey, Bobby! Did you manage to keep the pies safe last night?"

"Of course I did. I set up an alarm system nobody could get past. Those pies are safer than if they were in Fort Knox." Bobby bragged as he set the plates on the table before sitting down himself.

"Really?" John questioned. "Maybe you should check them just to be sure."

"Maybe you should check them just to be sure." Bobby mimicked. "I'll show you." Pushing back from the table he headed out of the kitchen mumbling under his breath.

John and the boys sat and listened to the sounds of Bobby fumbling around in the other room. After several minutes a disheveled Bobby reappeared in the kitchen with the Shoney's bag in hand.

Placing the bag on the table Bobby glared at John and said, "Be prepared to eat crow, Winchester." He then opened the bag and set the pies out one by one. Bobby's eyebrows rose and his expression changed from surprise to anger as he looked at the three pies with missing pieces. "Dean! You got into the bag last night, didn't you?" he yelled.

"Yes, sir" Dean admitted sneaking a glance at his dad. Dean relaxed when he saw John attempting to hide a smile.

"And you just had to try all the pies?" Bobby quizzed.

"I couldn't help it. I was hungry!" Dean told him.

"So you ate SIX pieces of pie!" Bobby shouted. "I'm surprised you're not sick."

"Six? I didn't eat six. I only took one slice of each pie. Honest." Dean swore.

Bobby stared long and hard at Dean checking for any trace of deception. Finding none he scratched his head. "But if you only had three, who ate the other pieces? Josh went home for the night and Sammy's too little to get to them. So that leaves" Bobby's eyes swung over to see John trying hard to stifle a laugh. "John? You didn't?"

"Sorry Bobby. I just couldn't help myself." John said winking at Dean. "I watched Dean break into "Fort Knox", waited until he left, and then copied what he did.

"Alright, dad!" Dean cheered high-fiving his father.

"You two are unbelievable." Bobby grumbled as he set the pies in the refrigerator.

"Yeah, but you love us." Dean added smiling.

"You know this means war." Bobby warned as he walked back to the table with the box of Lucky Charms.

"Bring it on, old man." John challenged. "I'm ready for you."

"Just remember, you started it." Bobby said grinning as he sat back down.

"I'll remind you of that after I win." John bragged as he turned to his boys. Picking up the cereal box he asked, "So Sammy you want some Lucky Charms?"

"No" Sammy replied. "I want pie!"

"Sorry Sammy. You can't have pie for breakfast." John stated.

"Why?" Sammy questioned.

"I got it, dad." Dean piped up. "Sammy, pie isn't for breakfast, it's for lunch and supper."

"Why?" Sammy asked again.

Thinking quickly Dean blurted out, "Cause Cookie Monster said so."

"Cookie Monster?" Sammy repeated as he thought that over. "Okay."

"Good job, Dean." John praised. Looking at Sammy he shook the box of cereal and asked, "Lucky Charms, Sammy?"

"No" Sammy responded shaking his head. "Me want cookies!"

Bobby laughed at the identical looks of frustration on the elder Winchester's faces. Snatching up the cookie jar he walked up beside Sammy. "I've got this one." He informed the others as he held the jar up for Sammy to see. "No cookies this morning, Sammy. The cookies are all gone." He explained as he opened the empty jar and allowed Sammy to look inside. "Your friend Cookie Monster must have eaten them all while we were gone last night. Afraid you'll just have to make due with Lucky Charms, sport."

Sammy gazed from the empty jar to the box of cereal. "Okay, Charms." He finally agreed digging in as soon as John set a bowl in front of him.

"Okay, now that I've settled that, what are we doing this morning?" Bobby asked.

"Well, Josh is going to interview the families and then hit the library. You and I need to go through the news reports and see what we can find. Try to narrow the search down." John clarified. "Dean, I want you to take Sammy in the other room and play for a while so Uncle Bobby and I can work, okay?"

"Sure dad" Dean replied as he set his cup and bowl in the sink. "We can watch TV. Scooby Doo should be coming on. . .maybe we'll play with our trucks instead."

"Good idea." John agreed helping Sammy out of his chair.

"Hold up there a minute, Sammy." Bobby called. "Here's some of that play dough you used the other day. You can make a driver for your truck with it."

Sammy took the container from Bobby and raced out of the room hollering, "Dean! Dean! Look! Pay Dough!"

John and Bobby spent all morning scanning the news reports and mapping out the attacks trying to determine the best search area for the hunt. After several hours of meticulous research, they were ready for a break. John stood up and stretched before walking into the living room to see what his boys were up to. He stepped in the room just in time to see Sammy bite the head off his play dough man and start chewing it. Racing over he snatched Sammy up and dashed back into the kitchen and over to the sink. "Spit it out, Sammy!" he ordered.

Hearing the urgency in his friend's voice Bobby quickly made his way to John's side. "What's wrong, John?" he asked.

"He ate some of the play dough, Bobby." John explained as he continued to try to make a struggling Sammy spit out the dough. He was shocked when Bobby started laughing. Turning to stare at the older man he yelled, "You think this is funny?"

Bobby carefully pulled Sammy out of his dad's arms and set him on the floor. "He's fine, Johnny. It's edible play dough." Seeing the confused stare he continued, "One of my neighbors made it for the boys. It's okay for him to eat it."

"Edible play dough, huh?" John muttered as he slowly calmed down. "Thanks a lot for the warning."

"Sorry, John. With everything that's happened it just kinda slipped my mind." Bobby apologized looking back at the other room. "It must be time to eat if Sammy's willing to eat that slop. Go play with your boys, I'll fix some hot dogs."

John walked back in the living room and sat down next to Sammy who was staring at him suspiciously. "Daddy's sorry, Sammy. I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't know it was okay to eat the play dough."

"It okay, daddy." Sammy said holding up what was left of his driver. "Want some?"

Grimacing John took the driver and set it aside. "No thanks, Sammy. I don't want to spoil my lunch." He fibbed. "Bobby's cooking hot dogs."

"Yippee! Hot Dogs!" Sammy shouted dancing around the room.

"Yep. Hot dogs. Now come on. We need to wash up before we eat." John advised leading the boys to the bathroom. He helped the boys get cleaned up. Then setting Sammy up on his shoulders and Dean on his back John carried both boys into the kitchen for lunch.

After a quick meal of hot dogs and chips, they took the boys outside to run off some of their energy while they waited for Josh. John and Bobby sat on the porch steps and watched the boys as they raced around the yard playing with the dogs and each other. By the time Josh arrived an hour later Sammy was slowing down.

Picking up his youngest John took Sammy inside and put him down for a nap before returning to the porch where Josh and Bobby were deep in a discussion about the new info they had acquired. John attempted to listen to the details of the hunt but his eyes kept drifting over to Dean who was quietly sitting on a bench throwing a baseball up in the air.

Noticing John's lack of attention Bobby gazed over at his friend. Following John's stare he saw the lonely little boy and decided he needed to take care of that problem. "Johnny" he called punching him on the arm. "Go play with your boy. Josh and I have this under control."

"You sure?" John questioned not taking his eyes off Dean.

"Yes, now go before I change my mind." Bobby teased. He watched John race over and start playing ball with Dean. _"Now that's more like it." _He thought as the two threw the ball back and forth. "Come on Josh. Let's go back inside. I could use some more coffee." He said as he got up and walked to the door.

John and Dean played ball for most of the afternoon only stopping when Sammy came running out with Josh and Bobby right behind him. Setting the ball and glove down on the picnic table John sat down on one of the benches and looked at both his boys. "What do you say we play hide and seek? You two can hide first. Just remember to stay together. Okay?"

"Alright, dad. But no peeking. And Josh and Bobby can't help." Dean put in.

"Fair enough." John replied. "Ready? Go!" He laughed as he watched his boys race out of sight. Glancing down at his watch he set the timer for a minute and then turned to his friends. "It's been a good day. Can't believe we made it through the day without a meltdown."

"I can't believe we've made it through the whole day without seeing a clown anywhere." Bobby added.

"You do know the day's not over yet." Josh pointed out. "Don't go jinxing us now. I kinda like seeing the little guy smiling."

"Aww quit your griping. Where could they possibly see a clown out here?" Bobby muttered.

"I knew you shouldn't have said that Bobby." Joshua growled as a scream rang out across the junkyard.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. Nothing else belongs to me, either.

AN- This is for Hotshow who wanted a back story on how/why Sammy is afraid of clowns.

Previously on Supernatural-"I knew you shouldn't have said that Bobby." Joshua growled as a scream rang out across the junkyard.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

All three men jumped up and ran into the junkyard following Sammy's cries. With Bobby leading the way they quickly made it to the middle of the yard where the trail split three ways. They stood still for a moment and just listened before deciding to take the path on the left. Breaking into a run again they rushed down the trail. Hearing Dean holler for them to hurry they doubled their speed.

Coming around a pile of old wreaks John saw his boys sitting on the ground beside an old heap. As he got closer he noticed that Dean had one hand wrapped around Sammy's shoulders and the other was on his forehead. And was that blood on his baby's face? John covered the distance between him and his boys in record time. Dropping down beside Sammy he snatched his handkerchief out of his pocket before carefully pulling Dean's hand away and replacing it with the cloth. "What happened, Dean?" John asked gruffly as he attempted to comfort Sammy.

"It's my fault, dad. I'm sorry." Dean apologized staring down at the ground. "We went into that alleyway over there to hide and Sammy saw this old ice cream truck with a. . .a"

"Clown scare me!" Sammy cried throwing himself at John.

"Yeah, and then he ran away from me. I tried to catch him but he tripped on his shoelaces and fell and his head hit the fender of the car." Dean explained. "I'm sorry dad. I should've been more careful."

"It's alright Dean." John soothed as he lifted the handkerchief to assess the damage. John gently examined the large gash on Sammy's forehead and then placed the cloth back over it.

"He gonna need stitches?" Bobby asked.

"Afraid so." John said as he stood up with Sammy in his arms. "Dean, I want you to run back to the house and get my keys and wallet and meet me at the impala. We need to take Sammy to the ER."

"Yes sir" Dean replied before dashing out of sight.

"Where could they possibly see a clown out here?" Josh mimicked as the men headed out of the junkyard. "I knew you shouldn't have said that, you dang fool."

"So you were right for once." Bobby conceded. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. Even a broken clock's right twice a day."

"Cool it guys." John ordered as Dean and the impala came into sight. "I've got enough on my hands right now without playing referee for you two."

"Sorry, Johnny" Bobby apologized. Walking up to Dean he took the keys and headed for the driver's door. "I'll drive. You sit in the back with the boys."

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay here and start supper." Josh informed them. "I know the boys will be hungry by the time you get back.

"Thanks, Josh" John said as he climbed into the car with Sammy still in his arms.

"Don't touch those pies!" Bobby called out as he started the impala and drove down the driveway.

Joshua watched the black beauty until it disappeared out of sight. _"Wonder if Bobby has any paint?"_ he thought as he turned towards the house.

Bobby and Dean sat quietly in the waiting room of the small ER. Hearing a thumping noise Bobby glanced over to see Dean's leg bouncing up and down. Knowing the boy was feeling guilty about Sammy's accident Bobby decided to deal with Dean now so John wouldn't have to. Clearing his throat Bobby began. "It wasn't your fault, Dean. It was just an accident."

Dean angrily glared up at Bobby. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have taken him that way!"

"Did you know there was an ice cream truck with a clown in the yard?" Bobby questioned.

"No" Dean admitted. "But I could've held his hand tighter so he didn't get away from me."

"Now let me get this straight. It's your fault because Sammy got away from you?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah" Dean agreed. "If he didn't get away, he wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Okay, if that's true then it's my fault that Sammy fell down the porch steps last year." Bobby deduced.

Dean's wide eyes stared at Bobby. "That wasn't your fault! Sammy jumped out of your lap and ran away from. . .oh. but I still coulda"

"There was nothing you could do, Dean. Accidents happen. It's just part of life." Bobby told him.

"Geez, you sound like a Disney cartoon." Dean teased. "You been watching Bambi again?"

"Hey! That was Sammy's idea, not mine." Bobby muttered.

"Sure it was Uncle Bobby" Dean chuckled. Leaning in close he whispered, "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

"I've got two words for you Dean: Old Yeller" Bobby stated smirking at the look of horror on Dean's face.

"Okay, okay. Truce?" Dean asked holding out his hand.

"Truce" Bobby replied as he and Dean did the boys' secret handshake. Spying a sign for the gift shop Bobby got up and stretched. "Come on Dean. Let's go get your brother one of those stuffed toys he likes so much."

"Okay" Dean said as he stood and started walking beside Bobby. "Thanks, Uncle Bobby."

"Anytime kid" Bobby said as he ruffled Dean's hair. Bobby and Dean walked into the shop and spent several minutes looking at every stuffed animal in the place. Finally settling on a stuffed panda they went over to the counter to pay for their purchase. As the saleslady was ringing them up Bobby's eyes fell on an item behind her. _"It's perfect."_ He thought as he had her add one to his purchases. After stuffing the item in his jacket pocket, he handed the bag to Dean and led him back to the waiting room.

They had just sat back down when a nurse appeared at the ER door. "Family of Sammy Winchester" she called.

"Here" Bobby responded as he made his way over to her with Dean in tow.

"Right this way. He's in Exam room three." The nurse informed them pointing to the curtain on the left.

Dean and Bobby exchanged worried glances before pushing the curtain aside and stepping in. Upon entering they saw Sammy sitting on the exam table with a pasty-faced John in a chair beside him. Bobby picked Dean up and set him on the table with a still sniffling Sammy. "You okay, Johnny?" he asked.

"Yeah" John slowly answered. "Just give me a minute."

"What did the doc say?" Bobby questioned eyeing his friend to make sure he didn't fall out on him.

"Sammy's fine." John replied. "Took six stitches to close the cut on his forehead."

"Is that what's bothering you?" Bobby asked.

"Not exactly. Sammy freaked when he saw the needle coming at him. I had to keep his head still while the doctor stitched him up and then I had to hold him down so they could give him a tetanus shot." John explained. "He screamed the whole time. I never want to go through that again."

Bobby placed a hand on John's shoulder. "Sorry John. I wish I'd remembered about that stupid truck."

"It's not your fault Bobby." John whispered. "It was just an accident."

"Excuse me Mr. Winchester" Nurse Hammond said as she entered the cubicle. "I just wanted to give you. . ."

"No Shot! No Shot!" Sammy hollered when he caught sight of the nurse.

Nurse Hammond smiled at Sammy and held out her empty hands. "No more shots, sweetie. See?" she stated. "But I do have a couple of lollipops. Would you like one?"

Sammy glanced over at Dean and then nodded his head. He scooted behind his big brother as the nurse came closer to them.

Rolling his eyes at his little brother Dean took the lollipops from the nurse. "Thank you ma'am." He said as he handed one of the treats to Sammy before nudging him.

"Thank you" Sammy shyly repeated as he battled with the lollipop wrapping.

"You're welcome sweetheart" Nurse Hammond told them as she turned to John. "Here's the sheet of after care instructions the doctor told you about. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks." John replied taking the paper.

"You gentlemen have a nice evening now." Nurse Hammond said as she made her way to the curtain and walked out.

"You ready to go, John?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I've seen enough of this place to last a lifetime." John agreed as he slowly stood up and turned to his boys.

"Dean, I got owee's" Sammy whined pointing to the bandage on his forehead. "Kiss and make it better. Pease?"

Groaning Dean leaned over and gently placed a kiss on Sammy's forehead. "Anymore boo boos?" he asked.

"Uh huh. Here." Sammy said pulling his leg up to show Dean his skinned knee.

Dean kissed the Thundercat band aid covering Sammy's knee. "That all of them?" he quizzed.

Sammy thought for a moment before smiling mischievously at his big brother. "Owee here" he stated pointing to his behind.

Hearing his dad and Bobby's laughter Dean shot them a look. Turning back to his brother he said, "No way. I am not kissing your butt Sammy."

Sammy giggled. "Got you Dean!" he squealed.

"You got him alright, squirt." John broke in as he picked Sammy up. "Come on. Let's go home before Josh eats all the pie."

Hearing his dad mention the pies Dean quickly jumped down and headed for the curtain. He led the way out of the ER not slowing down until he reached the impala. Tapping his foot impatiently he waited for Bobby to find the keys and unlock the doors. "Hurry up Uncle Bobby. I'm hungry." He called.

"Hold your horses, Dean. I'm getting it." Bobby grumbled as unlocked the doors and climbed in. Minutes later they were pulling out of the parking lot and heading down the road home.

AN- Hope this sounds okay. I went to the visitation for my friend's daughter today and that upset me more than I thought it would. (I know I told some of you this would be the last chapter but it looks like there's going to have to be one more.)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. Nothing else belongs to me, either.

AN- We finally made it to the last chapter. I just want to say thank you to Hotshow for the wonderful bunny. And a huge thanks to everyone, lurkers and reviewers, who have read this story. You guys are the best!

Previously on Supernatural- Minutes later they were pulling out of the parking lot and heading down the road home.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Unca Josh! Unca Josh! Look what I got!" Sammy hollered as he raced into the house. Running through the living room he came to the kitchen doorway and paused momentarily to scan the room. Spying Josh sitting at the table a giggling Sammy snuck up behind his uncle as quietly as he could. "ROAR!" he yelled jumping out from his hiding spot and thrusting the stuffed bear in Josh's face.

"Ahhh, a bear!" Josh cried doing his best to look scared by the not so sneak attack. Holding one hand over his heart he stared down at the now laughing little boy and had to bite back a smile. "Sammy! You scared me!" he exclaimed as he made a grab for the child who skipped out of his reach.

"Ha! Ha! I got you!" Sammy sang as he bounced around the kitchen. Seeing the rest of his family walk in, he called out, "Dean! Dean! I scared Unca Josh!"

"You sure did, kiddo" Josh praised ruffling Sammy's hair.

An exhausted John plopped down in the chair next to Josh and ran a hand through his hair. "Dean, you and Sammy go get washed up for supper." He ordered.

"Yes sir" Dean replied. "Come on Sammy." Dean herded his hyper little brother into the corner and then grabbed his hand and led him out of the kitchen.

"Somebody's feeling better." Josh surmised once the boys were out of the room. Getting up he walked over to the stove and started taking up the steaming pots and pouring their contents into bowls.

"Yeah, he's fine." Bobby responded with a chuckle. "It's Johnny you oughta be worried about. He was whiter than a ghost when they let me and Dean go back."

"Wait! You mean John almost?" Josh questioned breaking into laughter at Bobby's nod.

John rolled his eyes at his friends. "Laugh it up guys. Next time I'll let you go back with Sammy and I'll wait outside." He warned grinning as both men stopped mid-laugh. Hearing a noise behind him he turned just in time to catch both his boys about to attack. "Nice try guys. But you'll have to do better than that to sneak up on your old man."

"See Sammy? I told you dad wasn't as easy to scare as Uncle Josh." Dean reminded as he helped his little brother get up into a chair. Climbing into the chair beside Sammy he glanced over the plates of food before staring at the counter. "Hey, where are the pies?"

"Pies? What pies?" Josh asked innocently looking around the room.

At the mention of the sweet treats Bobby peered up from his plate. Surveying the entire kitchen and seeing no trace of pie he quickly stepped over to the fridge and opened the door. After thoroughly examining every shelf and drawer in the refrigerator and finding no pies, Bobby turned to glare at Josh. "Please tell me you didn't eat them all?" he groaned.

"Well, you see" Josh began staring down at the floor. "I umm, I"

"YOU ATE THE PIES!" Dean interrupted slamming his hand down on the table.

"I'm sorry Dean" Josh apologized. "You guys just, you're just. . . too easy." he stated then looked up at his stunned family grinning from ear to ear. Walking into the closet he came back out with the bag of pies in his hand. "Josh: 1, Bobby: 0"

"That was not funny" Dean mumbled as he quickly took the bag from his uncle and set it on the table. "You never joke about pie."

Any further conversation was silenced by the sound of the phone ringing. Bobby quickly walked over and answered it. He listened for a moment before handing it to John. "It's Jim" he informed his friend.

John stood up and took the phone. "What's up, Jim?. . .What is it?. . .I'm kind of in the middle of a hunt. . .Bobby and Josh. . .Let us talk about it and I'll get back to you. . .yeah, bye, Jim." John hung up the phone and slowly walked back to the table. Taking a seat once again he exchanged glances with his friends. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's eat!" he said as he began scooping beans onto Sammy's plate.

The room was soon full of idle chatter about the day's events as the small family dug into their meal. After everyone had had their fill, John sent the boys into the other room to play. He repeated his conversation with Pastor Jim to his friends while they cleared the table. "What do you think? Can you handle this one without me?" he asked once he finished.

"Go ahead Johnny. We've got this one." Bobby assured him.

"Yeah, don't worry John." Josh added. "This will be a breeze."

Bobby spun the dishtowel he was holding around and popped it at Josh hitting him on the side. "Great! Thanks a lot jinx." He grumbled ducking the oven mitt that was thrown his way.

Chuckling at his friends John got up and made his way into the living room where his boys were sitting on the floor playing with the race track. Sitting down beside them he picked up one of the cars. "Boys" he began, "I need you to pack up your toys before you go to bed. We're leaving in the morning to go to Pastor Jim's for awhile."

"Okay dad." Dean replied. "Can we play for a little longer first? Please?"

"Pease?" Sammy echoed adding a hug.

"Alright, thirty more minutes." John conceded. "And no arguing when time's up."

"Deal" Dean grinned setting the track up again. "Can you help us fix the big hill again, dad?"

"Sure, sport." John said taking the track. He started setting out the books making sure to explain what he was doing to the boys. He and Dean worked on the track for several minutes adjusting the stacks of books until they had a steady track. Looking it over John noticed Sammy was now lying beside him sucking his thumb. "What's a matter, Sammy?" he quizzed as he picked up his baby boy. "You tired?"

"Owee hurts, daddy." Sammy whispered laying his head on John's shoulder and sticking his thumb back in his mouth.

"Dad, is Sammy okay?" Dean asked anxiously. Dropping the track he scooted over by his father and started rubbing his little brother's back.

"He'll be fine, Dean." John assured him standing up with Sammy still in his arms. "The doctor said his head might hurt after the medicine wore off. Go ahead and start cleaning up your toys. I'm gonna get your brother some aspirin and run a bath for you two. I'll call you when it's ready."

"Okay dad" Dean answered already picking up his track. He grabbed their small duffle and swiftly filled it with all their toys and books. He placed the two trucks on top so they could easily reach them in the car the next day and then zipped the bag. Carrying the bag he deposited it by the door and turned to scan the room looking for anything he might have missed. Just as he finished his examination of the room his dad called him for his bath. Nodding his head at a job well done Dean quickly walked down the hall to the bathroom where his family was waiting.

After breakfast the next morning, Bobby helped John load the impala while the boys tossed one of the baseballs back and forth. Once the car was packed John went back into the house to check for their belongings one last time. He started in the bedroom and carefully worked his way to the front of the house. John was rechecking the kitchen when he heard the sound of glass breaking. Worried that the boys had busted one of Bobby's windows John rushed out the kitchen door and around the side of the house. He froze mouth dropping open when he saw what had made the horrible noise. There was his baby, the impala, with a baseball smack dab in the middle of the windshield. Seeing the ball with cracks spider webbing around it John lost it. "Dean Winchester! What the hell happened!" he shouted as he approached the boys and his friend.

Bobby stepped in front of the boys and held out his hands motioning for John to stop. "Don't yell at Dean. It's my fault. Sorry Johnny. I was trying to show the boy how to throw a fast ball. Right when I went to throw the ball Sammy tugged on my leg and messed my aim up." He explained sheepishly. "Don't worry. I'll fix it up good as new. Uhhh, Johnny? You okay?"

John stood staring at the ball stuck in the impala's windshield. "You broke my windshield." He whispered in shock. Taking a deep breath he attempted to get control of his emotions. "You broke my fcking windshield!"

"It's okay. I'll fix it." Bobby reassured moving around to the driver's side of the car. "I'll just yank this ball out and" Bobby pulled on the baseball until the ball and the cracks came off with a loud sucking noise. "See? No problem." Bobby grinned holding up the ball decal.

"What the? You? It's a. . .a prank?" John stammered trying to make sense of what had happened.

"That's right, Johnny. You've just been one upped!" Bobby gloated as he started to laugh. "Man, you should have seen your face! You looked like one of those cartoon characters! I was waiting for smoke to start coming out of your ears!"

John fumed as he listened to his friend's bragging. There were some things you just didn't mess with and the impala was at the top of the list right behind his boys. He stormed up to Bobby with the intention to make that point perfectly clear when he heard the most wonderful sound in the world: the sound of his baby boy laughing. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Daddy funny!" Sammy squealed giggling right along with Bobby.

John leaned down and picked Sammy up his anger suddenly gone. "Yeah, guess daddy did look funny huh kiddo?" he said smiling.

Dean who had been silently watching his father's reaction to the prank relaxed at his dad's smile. "We got you good, didn't we dad?" he asked walking up to his family.

"Yeah, you did good, sport." John praised patting Dean on the shoulder. "But next time how about being on your old man's side instead of Bobby's?"

"Sure dad." Dean replied beaming. "I'll help you think up a good one on the way to Pastor Jim's." Opening the car door he quickly climbed inside and turned around to help fasten Sammy in his seat.

John shut the back door and glanced over at Bobby. "Thanks for everything, Bobby." He said as he opened his door.

"Anytime John" Bobby replied. "You take care of those boys. I'll call you when we have the hunt wrapped up."

"Maybe there'll be another hunt around here by then." John suggested taking a seat in the car. "See you, Bobby."

"Later" Bobby called as John closed his door. Bobby stood and watched the impala back up and drive out of his driveway. Once it was out of sight he turned and headed back to the house tossing the ball decal in the air. _"It's sure gonna be quiet in the house without the little guys." _He thought as he grabbed the screen door. He slowly walked inside already missing "his boys".

The End


End file.
